


Fate and Two Alphas

by SpidermanandDeadpool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Knotting, Accidental Mating, Age Difference, Alpha Azazel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas is knew to relationships, Cas needs to learn about sex, Castiel In Love, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cheating, Comfort, Deadbeat Mom, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Dean doesn't know how to talk to Cas about nearly anything., Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honest Cas, Honesty, Human Castiel, Insecurity, Knotting, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Parenting, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mating, Mating Bar, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, Older Castiel, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Lisa Braeden, Omega Verse, One Night Stand Turned Love, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Open to Interpretation, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Castiel/Other(s), Protective Castiel, Questioning Sexuality, Relationship books, Rough Sex, Sad Dean, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexuality Crisis, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, Smut, Step-Parent Castiel, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, The first time for Dean is very painful and he passes out, The next morning Dean finds out they mated, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Transgender, True Love, True Mates, Unrequited Love, Worst first time ever ever, Younger Dean Winchester, experimenting, painful first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidermanandDeadpool/pseuds/SpidermanandDeadpool
Summary: Dean's mate just left him for another alpha. Leaving him with their new born baby. Depressed Dean goes to a strange bar for a one night stand. However, thing go very different then he planned. When he finds out that the bar he visits is a mating bar.Beta PinkCastleB





	1. Alpha meets Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this works was deleted. I was so exited I found it I haven't edit it. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn it into a series or not. If I do it wont be for a few weeks. Hope you enjoy.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore – being a mother, mated to you, none of it. It’s not that I don’t love you or Ben. It’s just that I love him more. I’m leaving you full custody of Ben, and I’ll contact you about child support payments. You’re a great man and a wonderful alpha. I know you’ll find a kind, loving omega who will be a great mother to Ben. I wish you and our son all the happiness in the world.”

Lisa

It had been two weeks since Lisa left that note and walked out of their lives. Ben wasn’t even two months old yet! How could she do this?

Dean guessed he shouldn’t be surprised. He didn’t know it, but Lisa was mated to a trucker during the time Dean and she were fooling around. The truth came out when Lisa wound up pregnant, and one crazy DNA test showed the baby was Dean’s. Lisa divorced the trucker, and Dean did the right thing and claimed her. She promised this time would be different. She would change. From then on, Dean was going to be the only man her life… Yay, right, considering she started cheating on him six weeks after their son was born. Being faithful wasn’t in her nature. Dean wanted to leave wanted to storm out with his son and never see Lisa again, but after her crying and begging him not to leave he gave her a choice...him or the other alpha. She promised she’d call it off, and there would be no more lies between them.

Dean should have known that was complete B.S. Right now, all he wants to get laid and forget. His little brother, Sam, agreed to babysit Ben tonight. Tonight, was his turn to get some action!

He drove to a bar an hour away. 

Last thing he needs is to run into another friend spouting the generic, “There are plenty of other fish in the sea,” “She didn’t know a good thing standing right in front of them,” or the one he hates the most, “You’re better off without her.” Yeah, he kind of figured that one out by himself. Gazing at the flashing neon sign that reads The Knot, Dean has a strange feeling this bar might be a little different. Hell, as long as they have booze, he’s good to go.

Stepping into the bar, he instantly has the feeling that he is out of place. The men are all in suits and flashing money all over the place, the women look like they just stepped out of a high-end fashion magazine like you’d see at the grocery store. He feels shabby in his plain gray shirt, comfy, old jeans and favorite cowboy boots. Scoping around he felt like he might have come too late – every single woman was seated by a guy and the same for the guys except for a nerdy looking alpha in a sweater vest who was twiddling thumbs and staring at his watch. He looks as bad as Dean feels! Looks like Operation Get Laid has hit a snag.

Dean walks over to the booth where the man was sitting and greats him with a simple, “Hey.” The other man looks very surprised but responds with, “How do you do?” With a vague smile and a nod of his head, Dean gestures toward the empty booth. “Good. Mind if I sit?” The other man was surprised, “Feel free.” Dean plops down and extends his hand, “Name’s Dean.” The other man shakes Dean’s hand and says in a low, gravelly voice, “Castiel”.

“Castiel. Cool name.”

“Thank you…” Castiel awkwardly taps his hand on the table. “So, what compelled you to strike up a conversation with me, young man?”

“Young man?!” Dean laughs, “Aren’t you a little young to use words like young man?!”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-six.”

“I’m forty-seven.”

Dean’s laughter stills. This can’t be right. Looking closer, Dean sees some gray hair and a few wrinkles. Other than that, the other man looks far younger. “Man, I would have guessed 35.”

A big smile grows on Castiel’s face, “Well, that made my day!”

“Glad to make you feel better.” Dean graciously replies, “But to answer your other question, I thought you could use some company since there’s slim pickings here tonight.”

“Indeed, I’ve been here since six o’clock, and you are the first person to approach me.”

“Damn,” Dean looks down at his watch and realizes it was nearly nine. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. I come here almost every night, and it’s always the same. Occasionally, a lovely omega woman will talk to me, but she will forget all about me as soon as someone more suit to her tastes walks by.”

Dean couldn’t help but reach out to grasp the man’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel says, “I must sound incredibly pathetic.”

Shaking his head Dean responds, “No, you’re not. Going to bar to hook up with a stranger after your mate leaves, you now that’s pathetic.”

Castiel gazes at Dean with bitter sadness. “I’m so sorry.”

“I brought it on myself. She was unfaithful with her last alpha. Why would she be faithful to me?”

Castiel clasps Dean’s hand between his, “No one deserves to be cheated.”

The next four hours fly by as the two spend it talking. Castiel tells Dean about the small shipping company he built from ground up. Dean tells him about currently being in-between jobs. They bonded over everything – movies, food, life. It isn’t until Dean starts to talk about Ben that Castiel becomes a little sad.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks.

“My apologies. It’s hearing you talking about your son makes me a little envious. I always wanted a family. I was so caught up with work I never took the time to start one. Now I am an old man who has nothing, and no one start one with.” Castiel looks as if he were about to cry.

That was it, “Let’s hook up.”

Castiel’s eyes fling open in shock, “What?”

“You heard me! We’re both are depressed as hell and need something to feel better. Let’s do it!”

“But there are so many things to factor in here!” Castiel exclaims, “We are both alphas, as well as men. Not to mention the stigma we would...”

With that Dean bends over the table and kisses him. Castiel leans in and lets his tongue slide into Dean’s mouth as Dean feels sparks between them. Their lips crush together in what feels like a blazing inferno. It is hot and passionately intense.

As Dean breaks away, Castiel quickly says, “Come to my place!” With that, Dean think about paying the bill and realizes he hadn’t ordered any drinks. Fuck, he must really like this guy.

 

\-----

 

Dean is shocked to find out how swanky the hotel is. This guy went all out for a booty call.

Reaching the room, there was no more talking nor thinking. They were just two men tearing each other’s clothes off and moaning like animals. This was Dean’s first time with a man and alpha, but there was a first time for everything. He didn’t count on tearing the alpha’s sweater off to see hard chiseled abs that made him want to start going to the gym.

Castiel almost easily picks Dean up and carries him into the bedroom where he tears off his clothes and fling them aside. He quickly gets between Dean’s legs and enters him.

Holy crap that hurt! Cas enters Dean without prep. It was dry and painful but he hadn’t seemed to notice. Dean wants to stop it, end it. But when he opens his eyes he is met with the beautiful sight of the ruggedly beautiful alpha – gorgeous black hair, square jaw with slight facial hair and the most amazing blue eyes he’d ever seen.

After seeing the lust in Castiel, Dean knows he can’t and doesn’t want to stop. He can power through this. He’s a tough alpha. Alough, why did it have to hurt so much? Dean doesn’t know when but sometime during the horrible pain he passes out.

 

\-----

 

Waking up, Dean feels a horrible shooting pain radiating from his ass. Last night was a terrible idea. There was a reason alpha didn’t hook up with each other. Dean really likes Castiel, but he is sure they could both agree that last night was a very bad idea.

Dean awakens to the sound of Castiel speaking with someone over the phone. “Yes, that’s right. A set of matching platinum wedding rings. One should say, “To my Dean and our wonderful new life.””

Dean’s eyes almost bug out of his head.

Seeing Dean was awake, Castiel leans over and kisses the right side of Dean’s neck, revealing a claim mark.

“Dean, I just want to thank you for last night. I knew we had a connection but never would have acted on it if you hadn’t kissed me. Last night was the best night of my life, and I can’t wait to have a family with you.” Leaning down, Castiel kisses Dean’s lips and pulls away, saying, “I love you.” Then he jumps from the bed saying, “I’m going to whip us up some breakfast before we go another round. I’m so glad I went to the mating bar last night.” as he turns around and leaves the room, leaving a stunned Dean alone.

A MATING!!! As in places where people go specifically to look for a mate. This can’t be happening. He was going to march right up to that alpha and explain his mistake. Ow!! Oh great, another wonderful surprise. As Dean tries to stand up and topples onto the floor.

Castiel comes rushing to his new mate’s side, “Are you alright, my love?”

Dean wants to say this is all just a big mistake, that if he had known it was a mating bar he would have never gone in, but looking into those hopeful, loving blue eyes all Dean can say is, “I just want to be close to you.”


	2. The Awkward Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feel's completely overwhelmed. Castiel is completely oblivious and thinks that everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited tomorrow I just posted it early because I FINISHED MY COLLEGE FINALSXD So this is my reward.

As Dean laid in bed. He googled The Knot Bar on his phone. The first thing that popped up where hundreds of happy young couples dressed for their wedding. Scrolling down he saw the site read, "Are you lonely? Tried all other options to find a mate? Wanting to get mated right away? Then Knot is the place for you. We host hundreds of people every night. All just looking to be mated on the spot. So, come find your mate, have fun, drink and get ready for the first night of your future together. We hope to see you here real soon."

Ok, so this Castiel gay wasn't making up the whole matting bar thing. That's fine...

FUCK, IT'S NOT FINE!!!

How could this have happened?!

Go to a bar for a one-night stand.

Decides to try something new.

Wake up the next morning mated to a strange man, an alpha no less!

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!

What can Dean do? He has a kid! He can't possible bring home a man he just met home to his son. He could be psychotic. Hell, he probably is. Who wants to mate someone they just met? This guy’s probably as crazy as the guy who came to and found out he was mated. And instead of setting the guy straight he lets him carry the guy back to bed while he makes them breakfast. Because he felt bad that the guy was so lonely.

Damn it. What kind of person names a mating bar The Knot. It sounds like a sleazy one-night stand kind of place. That's what he thought at least. Now he's mated to a guy who' heart he's going to have to break.

It had to be done. Soon as Cas walked through that door Dean would tell him he made a mistake and set this whole mating thing behind them. That was exactly what Dean was going to do... Until, Cas walked into the room completely naked. With that stupid big grin that had the power to melt the heart of the coldest person...

Uh, Great...

And on top of that he was carrying a trey full of food such as bacon, eggs, waffles, and a slice of apple pie...

Damn it! It had to be pie.

Cas sat the trey of food on Dean’s lap. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I whipped up a few different things.” Staring down at the food Dean head started to spin. When a kind hand graced his shoulder, “Dean, I know this all overwhelming. Hell, I’m over whelmed. I had no idea I was going to mate an alpha.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, ‘Neither did I buddy!”

Cas cocked his as he grew confused, “You did?”

Dean shook his head while still laughing.

“I don’t understand… You seemed so confident like you knew what you wanted?”

Dean’s laughter soon faded, “That was just… because you where really nice… I’ve never been with guy before.”

Castiel’s eyes winded, “Not even a male omega?”

“Not a one.”

Cas confusion turned to nervous joy, “Thank god… I’m not the only one who doesn’t know what he he’s doing…”

The two couldn’t help but burst out laughing. This was good. Dean couldn’t handle laugh. What he couldn’t handle was Cas leaning in close and pressing their lips together. As he allowed Cas’s tongue to into his mouth all Dean could think was that he had to stop this. Cas push the tray aside. Nearly nocking it over in the proses. It wasn’t until Cas aliened his cock to Dean’s hole. “Whoa, whoa, whoa Cas! Way to tender for that.”

“Cas?” He asked cocking his head. “Is that your little pet name for me?”

Fuck, this guy reads into every, “I… Don’t know…” He sighs. 

“Well, I love it?” Cas says kissing Dean neck. “And I love you.”

Does this guy have an off switch? Before Dean could answer Castiel’s phone started ringing. “Aren’t you gonna answer that?”

Cas gazed lovingly into Dean’s eyes. “It’s just work baby. Why waist time talking to them when I could be spending more time with you.”

“Yay… But what if it’s something important? I wouldn’t want you to miss out on work because of me.”

Before he could react, Cas leaned over and gave him another kiss. “You’re so thoughtful…”

Fuck this guy was weird!

Cas picked up the phone. Dean couldn’t hear what the person on the other end was talking about and all he heard was a string of one-word sentences followed by a reluctant, “I’ll be right there.” Hanging up he looked to Dean and with a depressed expression on his face. “Dean, I’m so sorry. But something came up at work and I half to leave.”

Thank you oh lord.

“It’s cool man…” He tried to not sound to excited, “I need to get home to Ben anyway.”

“Oh right. We’ll need to discus are plan of action with Ben.”

Oh, shit he forgot he told this guy about Ben. 

“But that will half to be when I get back. I’ll write down my phone number for you before I leave.” Standing up Cas headed toward the bathroom. “You can stay in bed as long as you like, eat your breakfast, watch TV. Do whatever you want to make yourself comfy.”

“Kay… Oh, hey, when’s check out time man?” Asked Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“This hotel when do I got to be out? Eleven?”

Looked at him puzzled, “This isn’t a hotel…”

“What?!” Dean said in shock.

“Didn’t you think it was strange how I didn’t need to check in?”

Dean was ashamed to admit he had been so blinded by lust his hair could have been on fire and he wouldn’t have noticed. But that was beside the point. What really mattered was the shock that this guy could afford a swanky ass apartment. “How much is the small shipping business you own worth?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Not that much at all just nine million.”

… 

WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and give your thoughts on what you think will be in the next chapter it's going to follow Castiel thinking about how perfect his life is now.


	3. Brothers

Castiel’s Brother

 

Castiel hated leaving his mate.

Mate.

Castiel couldn’t believe it. After years of one-night stands and lonely nights. He finally had someone he could spend his life with. 

Start a family with.

Grow old with.

Granted Castiel had a bit of a head start in that department but it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered but the fact that they where in love.

As much as Castiel didn’t want to be at work he couldn’t help but smile as he entered his office. His beta assistant Charlie greated him with a cup of coffee in a plain white mug. “Good morning si-“ Charlie cut herself off at the sight of Castiel beaming from ear to ear. Taking the mug he grind, “Thank you so much Charlie! I don’t tell you that enough, so thank you, thank you, thank you a thousand times more.”

The redhead was left totally dumbstruck, “Hey, it’s no problem… You’re an on the go man. In fact, I think this is the most you’ve ever spoken to me without being on your phone.”

“Yay, I’m so sorry about that.” Castiel says, “If you want you can have my coffee to make up for it.”

Charlie goes from confused to concerned. “Sir, are you alright?”

Castiel responds with a cheery, “Couldn’t be better.” Castiel pulls Charlie into a hug then hands her the coffee, “Enjoy!”

Castiel gleefully walks off leaving a slightly disturbed Charlie behind. On his way to his office Castiel stopped by his employees cubical to say high to everyone. And each person he did this to became just as confused and creeped out as Charlie.

Ok, ok so Castiel might not have been the most sociable guy. Actually, he was a total recluse. The only times Castiel came across as charismatic was only when he was talking about his business. In all other situation Castiel was about as awkward as it got. But he didn’t care nothing could ruin his day. That is until he walks into his office and finds his older brother Lucifer sitting at his desk with his dirty mud stained shoes on his table.

Charlie rushed in shouting, “Mr. Novak I forgot to tell you!…” The young beta stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two alphas. “Your brother’s here.” Castiel tried to be as polite as possible as he said, “Thank you very much for informing, Ms. Bradbury.” Before Castiel had a chance to dismiss her. Charlie had bulleted out of the office slamming the door behind her.

Lucifer cockily smirked. “Nice piece of ass for a beta.”

“Get the fuck out!” Barked Castiel.

“Would you relax it not like I said I was going to bang her or anything.”

“I won’t tolerate anyone disrespecting one of my employees like that.” He demanded, “So get out!”

Shrugging his shoulders, the older alpha reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and a lighter. “Got to tell you something first.” Lighting the cigarette Casiel became infuriated. “I don’t want to hear it! If you don’t leave now, I’ll call security!”

“Dad died.” Was Lucifer’s only response before taking a hit of his cigarette.

The news caught Castiel completely off guard. “Oh… I see…” It took Castiel a few moments to compose himself. “How’d it happen?”

“Alcohol poisoning.”

“When’s the funeral?”

“Isn’t gonna be one. Mom thought it was needless expense so she’s donating his body to science.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the thought of how cheap his mother was. “Well, if that’s all you wanted to say I have busy day, so I’ll see you out.”

“Wow, and I thought Michael’s reaction was cold.” Lucifer took another puff of his cigarette.

“What do you want me to say?!” Castiel said bitterly.

“I don’t know. You where dad’s favorite I figured you’d have the fondest memories of him.”

Castiel couldn’t help but scoff at the words, “I was dad’s favorite?!”

“Well you where the only one of us he showed off at his ritzy parties.” Lucifer became very snarky, “Then again, looking at the rest your siblings, myself included, I can see why he did that.”

Castiel wanted to believe his brother was just here to talk and help each other through this. But he knew his brother better than that. He began rubbing his temples, “Listen, if you have any respect for me at all you’ll leave. Whatever, you want to ask me. Please save it for another time.”

Lucifer tilled his head, “What makes you think I want to ask you something?”

“Save the bullshit for someone doesn’t know you.”

Taking one final hit of his cigarette. Lucifer got up and walked with Castiel out of the building and to his car. Where the brother’s nodded replacement of a goodbye. Watching him drive off Castiel couldn’t help but think of Dean. It was strange to him that his brother had the ability to make him so cold. While the thought of Dean made him feel hopeful and warm. He had never had that before and from that moment on he made a promise to himself that he would do whatever he had to, so Dean felt as happy as he was.

 

Dean’s Brother

 

Dean couldn’t remember saying goodbye to Cas or even how he got from his car to his front door. All he knew was his was in front of his small duplex. Trying to muster the courage to go in and face the inevitable questions Sam would have when he saw the claim mark on his neck. 

For a second Dean considered sneaking into Ben’s window, grabbing him, and taking off somewhere where no one could find them. Dean would have done it to. If Sam wouldn’t call the cops and report Ben stolen, he would already be half way to Mexico by now.

Dean took a deep breath then entered his home where he was greeted by his brothers nagging voice. “Dean, where were you?!” Sam had been so close to the door he couldn’t help but wonder if he had been waiting for him. “You said you’d be home at 10 a.m.! It’s almost 2! I swear-“ 

“I got fucked by an alpha…” Dean interrupts. “And he mated me…”

Dean groggily steps past a confused Sam and into the kitchen where he grabbed a box of cereal and began eating it by the fistful, “So how was Ben?”

A wide-eyed Sam marches up to his brother guns wailing, “Are you kidding me?! Do you even realize what you just said?!”

Dean chuckled as he continued to eat his cereal, “Asked my kid was doing?”

“Quit being a smartass as Dean!” Sam had grown fed up with his mouth, “Are you just making this up to piss me off?!”

“Nope,” Dean pulled at the collar of his shirt revealing a fresh claim mark.

Sam’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight of it. “Dean… I… Can’t believe this… I had no idea you where gay or where into alphas… I mean you’ve never even acted gay...”

“Acted gay?!” Dean laughed. “Jeez, Sammy aren’t you supposed to be the liberal one out of us?” 

 

Sam snapped, “You know what I mean!”

Putting the box of cereal down Dean begins rubbing the back of his head. “I know Sam… And I’m not gay…”

“Dean, you just had sex with a man.” Sam points out. “That means your gay.”

“Does it?...” He begins to feel insecure about the question. “I loved Lisa… I loved her a lot… and when I went out I was looking for a woman to hookup with and then I met this guy… He made me feel better. And when you connect with someone who’s like you does that really make you gay?”

“I’m shocked...” Was all Sam said.

“I figured you would be.”

“No, not about that, Dean. I’m shocked that the all mighty Dean Winchester who constantly makes fun of me for trying to talk about feelings just had the biggest chick-flic moment ever.”

As Sam broke out into laughter Dean couldn’t help but role his eyes. Yay, he probably had that coming. Dean let Sam have his lightly victory moment until a cry came from Dean’s bedroom. In a flash Dean burst into his bedroom and scooped his son from his crib.

Oh, Ben.

The poor kid couldn’t even walk yet, and he already had to go through his mom walking out on him and now has a father whose dumbass would rather hookup with a strange then take care of him. Dean felt like shit.

“OH MY GOD!” Sam gasped, “You actually made a perfect stranger when you have a kid?! How could you do that?!”

How could he?!

Dean became enraged, “You care more about the fact that I hookup up with a man then you do about the fact that he’s a stranger?!”

“That’s beside the point! What matters is that you could do something this selfish that you care more about finding a mate then you do Ben’s safety! I can’t believe poor Ben actually has to parent’s who care more about themselves then they do him!”

With that Dean snapped, “Get out!”

Sam tried to defend himself. “You know I’m just looking out for Ben.” 

“I would never bring someone I didn’t know around! The fact that you would even think that pisses me off!”

Sam was about to open his mouth to either try to weasel himself out what he said or criticize Dean’s parenting skills some more. Either way he wasn’t going to hear it.

“GET OUT!!!” He shouted.

Sam mealy shook his head disapproval as he made his way out. Ben’s crying became louder with the sound of Sam slamming the front door. If there was one thing Dean hated worse then fighting with Sam it was his son crying. 

After a quick diaper change and refusing his bottle all Dean could do was hold him close to his chest and try laying Down with him. Sh sh sh…” Dean cooed, “It’s alright little man.” He began rubbing Ben’ head. It amazed him that Ben’s tiny little head could fit right in his palm and puzzled him how Lisa could leave him. From the moment Ben was born all Dean could think about was how he could make his life better and he couldn’t believe Lisa didn’t feel the same way. She had always acted a little distant from Ben but to outright leave blew his mind. Right now, the boy needed stability more then anything and Dean would do anything to give him that.

Just Ben had fallen asleep. Dean got a text message from Cas that read, “Let’s meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cas's joy comes to an end and Dean doesn't know how to react to anything.


	4. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean Talk about things and run into a flirty waitress.

Dean and Castiel agreed to meet at a dinner half way between where they lived.

Dean arrived after dropping Ben off with his best friend Benny. After the fight with Sam Dean didn’t feel comfortable leaving Ben with him.

Dean was relived to have arrived at the restaurant first and get a quite booth at the back of the diner. 

There Dean was able to think. 

Think about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He knew their where a few points he had to get across.

First, he needs to make it clear that Cas is NOT going to meet Ben yet. 

Second, he wasn’t just going to jump into a relationship with someone he just met in a bar.

Third, he need to let Cas know they where equals and Dean would not be the submissive one in the relationship just because Cas was older and made more money than him. (He got enough of that from Lisa)

Fourth, he was going to tell him the truth about just wanting a one-night stand and nothing else. 

Yes!

That’s what he would do. Nothing was going to change his mind about setting Cas strai-

Dean’s train of thought was interrupted by a pair of warm lips crashing into his. Cas had come out of no ware and managed to plant a kiss on Dean that made his head spin. Fuck, Cas may need some practice between the sheets, but his mouth had all the training it needed. Hell, Dean even had to pull away when he felt Cas’s tung slide in. “Woah, woah, this is a family place man.

With the widest smile Dean had ever seen Cas plopped down right next to him. “I’m sorry,” He lovingly placed his hand over Dean’s. “I’m just having hard time controlling myself around you. Your so sexy that if it where up to me we’d be making out all the time.”

Fuck was this guy really in his forties? He acted like he was sixteen. “That’s very sweet Cas but there are some things we need to talk about.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Cas sat as close as he possibly could to Dean in the booth. “We need to talk about how are relationship is going to be. Let me just start out saying I know you’re a father first before anything else. You call all the shots with him. As much as I want to know him I realize we just met. You probable don’t feel comfortable introducing me to him so soon and I completely understand that. The same goes for are relationship we’ll start out slowly going on dates and getting to know each other better before we fully comet to living together. I can kind of since that your more nervous than I am about our mating and I want you to be 100% sure you love me as much as I love you. Above all else I want you to know we’re equals in every way… Sorry, I just started rambling what is it you wanted to talk about first?”

Fuck!!! Was Cas a mind reader. He couldn’t believe that they where nearly on the exact same page about everything… Well almost everything. The thing that if Dean had, had the balls to tell him in the first place he wouldn’t be in this mess.

Dean tried to open his mouth, tell Cas his mistake at the bar and end it all. But all that came out was, “Lets order first.”

“Alright,” Cas gleefully looked at the menu while clasping Dean’s hand. “The egg white omelet with fruit looks good.”

Bleh, that sounds like the crap Sam would it. “Dude live a little. A big alpha likes you needs more food.” Dean pointed to the greasiest sandwich. “Here philly cheese stake. Food of the goddess.”

“That does look good. But I can’t eat.” 

“Come on man. Don’t tell me you’re a health nut?”

Before Cas could answer The Omega Waitress, who had sat Dean down and abruptly forgotten Dean’s drink order cheerful walked up. “Hey, there sugar what can I get for you to drink sugar?”

It was clear she wasn’t talking to Dean since he had been waiting on his drink for more than thirty minutes. He noticed that since Cas sat down the waitress had unbutton her yellow uniform to a point where her massive breasts where almost falling out of her shirt. Her long blond her long blond her that had been pulled up into a messy ponytail was down and in loose curls and her once bare face was now covered in makeup that made her look like she was fixing to walk the red carpet instead of wait tables.

Uh, this woman had time to doll herself up but didn’t have time to get him a glass of sprite?

Oblivious to what had happened early Cas placed his order for a damn egg white omelet. While Dean order his philly. And Cas would be out of luck if he thought he was going to steal his sandwich when it came.

The Waitress wrote their orders down, “Alright, I really think your going to like it sugar.” The Waitress began rubbing Cas’s shoulder, “You know I’ve always admired a man he eats right.”

"I’m really flattered, Miss,” Cas removed her hand, “But, I’m happily mated.” He draped his arm around Dean making it clear who his mate.

The Waitress’s eyes widened in disgust. “Oh, I see.” Ripping the piece of paper off the pad The Waitress became bitter, “I’ll be right out with your order.”

Dean felt like the room was spinning, “Your ok with telling people about us?”

“Why, yes of cores,” Cas boasted, “You’re my mate and I’m proud of it. I want everyone to know. Besides we did just make out in front this place”

Fuck, he had forgot about that.

While alpha/alpha relationships weren’t nearly as taboo as the once where. They were still very frond upon. Everyday there was a story on the news about alphas being killed for being with another alpha. Dean Didn’t scares but the things he heard about how people react to them scared the hell out of him.  
“Hey,” Cas could see the fear in Dean’s eyes, “Don’t be scared. Our love is something to be proud of.”

Staring in to Cas’s eyes made him feel a since of peace. It was the first time he had felt that since his whole mess started. 

Huh, Cas had blue eye…

Dean had forgotten that.

A few moment’s later The Waitress plopped a plate with a piece of toast in front of Dean (she still didn’t have his sprite).

Then placed Cas’s food that looked better then the picture on the menu in front of him. “You don’t have to settle you know?” The Waitress was so close to Cas her breasts where nearly mushed in his face. “Sugar, an alpha as big and gruff and manly as you could have his pick of any omega in hear. Why don’t eye show you just what your missing out on?” 

God this woman was pissing Dean off. Apparently, she was doing the same to Cas. “Ma’am, you need to apologies to my mate this instant. The way you have just acted was one of the rudest thing I have ever heard. I don’t care if omegas want me and I don’t want any of them. Or you. So, apologies to MY alpha right now or we’re living.” 

The Waitress bowed her head in defeat, “I’m sorry,” was all she said before walking off. 

Damn!

Where did that come from?

Just went from goofy little guy to sex on legs. Dean hadn’t noticed before. He hadn’t notice till now, but Cas even looked sexy hell. He was in a black suit that made him look like James Bond with a cool slick back hair style.

Cas’s stern demeaner turned to concern, “Dean, I’m so-” Cas cut himself off at the sight of Dean’s crotch. 

Looking down Dean realized that he was fully erect.

SHIT!!!

How did he not notice that?

Cas leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry we’ll get a hotel.”

Fuck, Now they really needed to talk.


	5. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's relationship get even more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes I need some help on descending something

Oh, god this was something Dean really wasn’t looking forward to.

How do you tell a man he was horrible in bed? He had to say something, or he was in for another painful experience.

FUUUUUUUCK!!!

He knew he had to do it. He’d wait until they where alone and just calmly explain to him that the sex… Had room for improvement and they wouldn’t have it again. That’s exactly what he’d say. It was perfect.

Cas and Dean where headed out the door. Dean had tied Cas’s jacket around his waisted to hide his throbbing erection. It seemed like Dean had nothing to worry about until Cas practically plastered himself against him. The older alpha whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait till we’re alon-”

“I DON’T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!!!” Dean whaled.

The restaurants went silent. 

As all eyes we’re on them. Dean could only think about the fact that the door was only a few inches away from them and that if he could have held that little out burst in for a few more seconds he could have saved the poor alpha a shit done of embarrassment. 

 

The two sat in Cas’s Ferrari in diner’s parking lot. The embarrassment of that moment completely killed whatever arousal Dean had. In fact, the whole thing made him sick. He had said the most humiliating thing you could possibly say to a man.

Peering over at Cas made him feel even worse. The alpha looked devastated. His face was bright red and his eye looked so said he was surprised they weren’t filled with tears. 

God what had he done. “Look Cas-”  
“Did you not want me to mate you?” He interrupted. 

God the weight of that question was heavy. Deep down Dean knew he didn’t want a mate. His heart was still so broken it was amazing he could still get out of bed. He knew he should be a man and just tell him the truth. He knew it would be painful for him, but it had to be said. Yet, he found himself trembling as he said, “Yes,”

“Then why don’t you want to make love?” A baffled Cas was trying to wrap his headed around what was happening between them, “Did I pressure you too much?! Cause I would never want you to feel pressured!”

“What?! No! It’s just… Fuck how do I say this?...” Was the car shrinking? Cause it shore felt like the car was shrinking as Dean worked up the nerve to say. “The sex we had… wasn’t that great.” 

Oh, great he said it.

Dean was prepared for Cas to get all angry and defense and him say stuff like, “I’ve had millions of omegas and betas who’ve never given me complaints. Clearly there’s something wrong with you.” He was also prepared for an overly sensitive alpha who was hurt but disguised it as best he could. But instead He watched as the alpha became overjoyed, “That’s it?! Oh, thank god!” Cas pulled Dean into a warm loving embrace. “Oh, sweetie! You don’t know how happy that makes me!”

Ok where was the cameras this alpha couldn’t be for real. “Well, that’s good cause it was the worst sex of my life…”

Cas’s embrace became more loving as he paced as kiss on Dean’s head. “Ok, man what’ going on here?...”

“Oh, Dean. Happy that you feel comfortable enough to let me know how you feel about our sex life. Life if there is something that I was doing wrong I am very open to your input. Just tell me what I did wrong. Did I not get deep enough because that can easily be remedied now that your anal virginity has been-”

“DEEPER?!!!” Dean interrupted, “How the fuck could you get Deeper?!” How was that possible? Cas had already been so deep it felt like he was jabbing at his stomach.  
“Well, Dean I had only gotten it half way in. I didn’t even knot you.” Horror suddenly swept over him. “Oh, no. Did I hurt you?... Dean I am so sorry I never mint to hurt you.”

Cas’s apologies fell on deaf ears. All that he had heard was, “Only half way in.” He had to be lying. There was no way he was that big. Dean had seen his dick. Or at least he thought he had seen it. Didn’t he? 

Fuck!

Dean interrupted his length apologies, “Cas can we go to a motel or something? I want to see it.”

 

In a cheap rundown motel with ugly 70s wall paper. Dean’s mouth fell to the ground Cas had unzipped his fly and reviled the single largest dick he had ever seen. It was at least twice as big as his (which left him feeling a little insecure). No wonder it hurt like hell. Shit, it was a miracle Dean could even walk after taking that monstrous thing. “Fuck Cas why the hell did you just shove that thing in me?”

“Why?” Began nervously covering himself, “Is there something wrong with it?!” 

“You’re fucking huge.” Dean spouts.

Cas swiftly tucks himself back into his pants, “Should it be small. Cause I could sit in ice or something to make it small?”

“Are you kidding, Cas! Every alpha would kill for a dick like that. Hell, if omegas knew you where packing that you’d already be mated.”

Cas couldn’t help but blush at Dean’s word. “I don’t want to be mated to an omega. I want to be mated to you.”

His heart racist at those words.

Huh, it felt kind a nice.

“Cas,” Dean was trembling, “I… Do want to have sex with you… It’s just… It hurt…”

Pulling Dean into his arms. He began rubbing small circles on his back awhile placing sweet kisses on his lips. “Dean, I’ll let you oversee how we have sex. Whatever, you say goes.”

“That’s just it.” Dean felt his stomach churn with knots, “I don’t know what I’m doing either. Where both male alphas. Fuck! I’ve never even been with a male omega. I don’t know how your supposed to knot me. Hell, I don’t even know if you can knot me. Fuck, I’ve never even though about you knotting me until know!...”

Dean tried to calm himself down put he couldn’t his mind was reeling. Fuck, how could a one-night stand turn him into a ball of nerves. It was worsened by the unexpected kiss that Cas planted on him. “Don’t worry.” Cas became full of confidence and determination. “Everything will be ok. We will get through this!”

Cas gave Dean one final kiss before bolting out the door. Leaving Dean confused.

He rushed back only to say, “Wait right here, my love I will return in a moment!” Then ran off once again.

 

Using his GPS Cas drove to the closet sex shop he could find. The shop was just as run down as the motel they where staying at was. The pant on the outside of the building was chipping away and the sign that was appropriately named Get had the I and the E going out on it.

Cas rushed into the shop and ran up to the female beta covered in tattoos and piercings working at the register.

“Excuse me Miss?!” Cas was determined, “Do you have any thing that would help two male alphas have sex with each other? Or maybe some sexual illustrations over the matter?” 

The woman very nonchalantly said, “We sure do. We have a wide variety of toys for just that and we have hundreds over porno mags of alpha on alphas.”

Cas was overjoyed, “Oh, thank god. I’d like one of everything in that category.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Cas I know you mean well bet that might not be the smartest move on your end. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also I would like some help coming up with names of some porno mags Cas bot as well as some toys that will lead to more awkwardness;)


	6. Dean's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter is up:)

“I can’t believe this… How the hell could you do this to me, Lisa?!”

“Dean, you don’t understand… You’re not there enough for me. You’re always working.”

“AND THAT MAKES IT OK?!”

“You don’t know what it’s like to be alone all the time with nothing to do but take care of that baby!” 

“That baby is our son, and you couldn’t tell me all this before you start banging another guy?! In our bed! While our son is sleeping!”

“Dean, you don’t understand. I have a man who listens to me. When we’re together, he makes me feel so happy and...”

“And that makes it OK? You know what? Do whatever you want, Lisa, I’m done!” 

“What?! What do you mean you’re done?!” 

“It means I can’t stand the cheating or lying anymore. I’m taking Ben, and we’re leaving!” 

“No!”

“It’s too late, Lisa, I’m done.”

“No, please, Dean! Please I won’t cheat on you again! We can go back to the way we were before. I’m sorry, please don’t tear our family apart”

Dean hesitated for a moment, but then thought of the family he’d lose if he left. “OK, Lisa but I’m going to make this perfectly clear it’s either him or me?”

 

Dean sprung awake. He had fallen asleep waiting for Cas and had dreamed about…Lisa. Great, he thought about her all the time when he was wake, why not his dreams too? He wished something could take his mind off it when Cas burst through the door.

“I’m back!!!” Cas yelled, throwing 14 large bags down.

What the hell! When the bags hit the bed, Dean was overwhelmed by the sight of all the sex toys and gay porno magazines.

Cas locked the door behind him and jumped onto the bed. “Don’t worry, baby, I got everything we will need!” 

Picking up a magazine, Dean was astonished at the titles == Naughty Knotty Boys, 2 Knots R Better Than 1, Slickboy, Amazing Dicks and Guys Who Love ‘Em...the names made his skin crawl as he saw images of alphas taking knots up their ass among the many pictures.

“Don’t worry, I bought a ton of magazines to help us learn what we like. I also have many sexual aids...”

Dean stopped him, “We hardly know what we’re doing, and you want to go into full into kink territory?”

Cas was dumbstruck, “None of these would help us?”

“I’m not saying they won’t. It’s just that sex toys are completely different. I mean, I don’t know which might make it easier. It’s just…”

“Dean, what are you trying to say?”

“THE HELL IF I KNOW!!! I just know this is way too extreme.”

“Oh…” Cas felt so stupid. “I thought since we don’t know what we’re doing, a place that specialized in it should, but evidently I was wrong.” 

What planet was this dude from?

“Uh, it wasn’t wrong. There are probably are some things here we need to do. It’s just…” 

Dean stopped at the magazine entitled Make Me Moan, opening to an image of an alpha with another alpha’s fist crammed into somewhere the sun don’t shine.

Cas was shocked by the images but saw Dean’s jaw hanging wide open and wondered if this sort of thing interested him. “Does that suit your taste? I suppose with a little more research we could try...”

“Your fist is never going in me!” Dean looked at Cas, growing a little down over his mistake. Why couldn’t he say no to that sad face? He stood up and stripped off all his clothes.

“Look, neither of us know what we’re doing, but for now let’s forget that we’re both alphas and men but instead on making each other feel good. You suck me. I suck you. We’ll let instinct handle the rest.”

A hungry smile grew on Cas’ face as he tore off his clothes to reveal a rock-hard body and equally hard huge dick. Dean wondered how it could to fit in his mouth. 

Laying down on the side of the bed not covered in sex toys and pornos, Cas ushered Dean over. What had he gotten himself into?

The two alphas moved into the 69 position with Dean on top and Cas on bottom. He easily took Dean’s hard cock down his throat without problem. His rhythm had a very sloppy, bobbing motion that felt good when Dean tried to copy. Cas’ dick was so big that Dean couldn’t get it in his mouth without gagging. All he could do was lick it, which was almost as difficult. He didn’t know if he was gay, or bi, or whatever…before, the idea of sucking dick repulsed him. He tried not to think about it, to imagine he was licking something else...a sucker...a very, VERY large, fleshy sucker with a prominent vein...shaft...and… knot.

Damn, why the fuck is he doing this?

Dean tried with all his might to not think about it, until something else grabbed his attention as Cas spread his buttcheeks, lowering his bottom until it gently touched his face. 

“What are you!- Ahhhh!!!!” 

Cas began to lick Dean’s hole. His lower body began to tremble as the alpha’s tongue probed it. He forgot all about Cas’ blowjob, overwhelmed by the new sensation. Cas’ tongue was hot, wet, and insanely good. He began to claw the mattress as Cas’ tongue slid in and out was in a way that somehow both loving and tender at the same time, but soon became glutinous and possessive. 

God, he was getting so close. Cas began stroking his dick hard and fast. In moments he came all over his chest.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean to...” 

Cas grabbed one of Dean’s arms and pulled him from the 69 position to embrace him. “Dean, we’re mates. You achieved orgasm. That is something to celebrate.”

The longer the alpha held him in his arms, the more uncomfortable Dean felt. “Sorry, man, but would you mind letting me go? I’m getting claustrophobic.” As his hold loosened, Dean jerked away, feeling as if he were being held against his will. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, man, it’s just that…” Dean really didn’t know why he was feeling this way and didn’t want to try to explain it.

“Where did you learn that stuff with your tongue anyway?” 

“Oh, I read it in one of the books I bought. It is a common sexual activity called tossing the salad, which I still am trying to learn why because we aren’t tossing anything.”

God, did this guy have sex with anyone before him?

“Hey, why don’t we look through what you bought and decide if there is something we’d like to try.” Dean didn’t know why he asked that. He had wanted to skip looking at some of the toys that they were probably never going to use.

Cas‘ face lit up with joy. “OK, my dear.”

Dean didn’t know why, but his stomach churned when Cas was near. A new feeling came over him. It wasn’t fear, anger or sadness. He just wanted to be next to Cas.


	7. An Asshole Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up this character is probably going to be the biggest ass in this fic. That's right even bigger then Lisa. I even don't like him but he is actual important to the plot. P.s. will post the edited version once my awesome beta is done:)

God, how could anal sex be so complicated? Each toy Cas had bought was more complicated than the last. He had gotten everything from probers, to dildos, to vibrators, to plugs, to things he didn’t know what the hell they were. 

Dean was no prude. He had tried some toys out with some ex-girlfriends, and Lisa, of course. Anal sex was an iffy subject. He had never really been close enough to any of his exes to try much, and Lisa made it clear that it was only for Christmas and Dean’s birthday. As far as him being on the reasoning end, it was an automatic no go –- until now.

“So, here’s what I’ve planned!” Cas said, reaching into a plain white bag. “We start off with the anal training kit for beginners,” holding up a white box containing seven butt plugs ranging in size from small to large along with a tube-like thing and a small lube. “Then, we’ll work our way up to penetration.” I’m a fan of the pull-out method, but if you’re uncomfortable with that, I have a bag full of condoms that can catch the knot before it develops, until you are prepared enough to take my knot. Then, we can graduate to other toys that I bought. How does that sound?”

It sounds like hell...“ Umm, it sounds good to me…” Dean chokes out. 

Cas, happily oblivious, began to open the kit. Dean’s stress reached the point were he had to get some air. “You know what, man, I’m going to go and get something to drink from the vending machine outside.”

“Oh, I’ll go and get it honey.” 

“No,” Dean remained calm. “I’ll do it.”

“Alright,” Cas said cheerfully, “Don’t keep me waiting, my sexy alpha.”

Dean didn’t want to be rude, but he needed space. With a quick nod, he threw on his jeans and shirt, rushing out the door. Standing in front of the soda machine, his whole body began to shake. He hadn’t acted this way since he found Lisa’s letter. Why, he thought as he reached down to get a bottle of water from the machine?

“Dean fucking Winchester, long time, no see, man,” a slimy voice hit his ear. Damn!He knew exactly who it belonged to. 

Standing up, Dean was face-to-face with the last person he ever expected or wanted to see, “Azazel, why are you here?”

“I should ask you the same thing. Did you find some skank to bang after your omegas left? Let me guess, you had to pay her, right? That’s the only way a washed up alpha like you could get an omega into bed again,” laughed Azazel.

What did Dean do to deserve this? Seriously! On top of everything that happened to him lately, he runs into the jerk he HATES the most in the whole, wide world.

Azazel was the very definition of a traditionalist asshole alpha, but that gave other alphas a bad name in comparison. While the omega’s right movement had given omegas the same rights as alphas, Azazel firmly believed that the only right an omega had was how wide to spread their legs.

In short, he was the biggest ass that Dean knew, and worse, he couldn’t escape him. Their fathers had been best friends, so Azazel had been around to torment him and Sam since childhood, trying to fight or humiliate them at school. When Dean grew up and got his dream job as a mechanic, Azazel got a job at the same shop so he could continue to torment him.

“Did you follow me here, Azazel?!” He snapped.

“So hostile! You’re hiding something?” Azazel chuckled, “She’s fat, isn’t she?”

Dean was not a violent person even on his worst days, but the only thing holding him back from knocking the crap out of this guy was that he would never risk being arrested and not being able to go home to his son.

“To answer your question, no, I didn’t follow you here. It’s just one of those crazy, small world situations, but now that you’re here, why don’t I meet your new fatty?”

Dean stormed out without dignifying what the creep said with a response. Looking back for a moment, it seemed as if he had left the horrible man behind. He looked around to make sure he wasn’t followed, then opened the door to his room. 

Cas rushed out and gave him a big kiss, wearing nothing but a towel and a smile.

“Dean, I was reading on my phone about a good way for couples to bond. One of the highest rated activities is bathing together. I thought that we should take a bath together.”

“HOLEY FUCK!!!” Azazel’s slimy voice yelled.

No! Please don’t let this be real he thought as he starred at the sleazy s.o.b. standing near Cas.

Dean, you’re gay and into alphas?!” said the stunned alpha.

Dean couldn’t move or breathe as Cas extended his hand to Azazel. “You must be one of Dean’s friends. I’m Castiel, Dean’s mate.”

Dean snapped out as Cas said mate, grabbing him by the arm, yelling, “Into the room!”

“What?” asked a confused Cas.

“INTO THE ROOM!!!”

Cas obeyed while Dean gave a grinning Azazel a withering look. Azazel chuckled “Fagot!” as Dean slammed the door behind him.

“Dean, what’s going on?!”

Dean collapsed against the door.

“DEAN!!!” 

Rushing to his side, Cas wrapped his arm around Dean as he placed his face into his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Dean, baby, please tell me what’s going on!”

“It’s too much!” He cried.

“What’s too much?!”

“I’m not ready to tell people yet. I don’t even know if I like men or alphas. Now he’ll tell everyone, and I’ll have to face them treating me differently!”

It’s not that he didn’t want to tell anyone, it’s that he didn’t want to tell people right away—he wanted to tell it on his own terms, but now somebody knew, somebody whose main goal in life had been making Dean miserable. Yes, he had told Sam, but he knew Sam would never tell anyone else without his permission.

Dean wanted to runaway from it all when a pair of loving arms enfolded and pulled him to him.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m sorry I told him.”

“It’s not your fault, Cas,” He cried.

“Yes, it is. I should have asked you if it was OK to tell other people about us. There’s no excuse for it, and I’d do anything to take it back.” Cas kissed his forehead. “All I can promise you that no matter what happens, you won’t be alone. If you want to try and hide it or shout it to the world, I will be by your side.”

A new, warm feeling came over Dean, and it was then that he knew that he wanted to give this relationship a shot. He was not ready to go full force but knew he definitely wanted Cas in his life.

He managed to pull himself together enough to give the big goofy alpha a soft kiss that was light and sweet until his tongue slid into the alpha’s mouth, but it soon became rough and demanding. 

The towel around Cas’ waist came off, and Dean’s clothes began falling all over the ground. “Cas,” Dean panted, “You think you’d want to toss my salad again?”

Cas was happy to oblige, and for the next few hours nothing else mattered besides Dean and Cas and the heightened sensations of their bodies.

Dean struggled with anal stimulation feeling so good that he refused to let himself dwell on it, having made the decision to embrace this relationship and see where it goes not only physically, but emotionally too. 

Nothing lasts as long as it should, and soon Dean needed to pick up his son at his friend, Benny’s, house. He had left him a string of text messages that read “What’s this about you being with an alpha?!” 

Dean wasn’t ready to face people but knew there was no way to avoid them. Cas told him that he would be happy to talk to them, but he told him that it was his job to do and his alone. 

As he said goodbye to Cas and left the hotel, he allowed himself a moment to breathe before answering Benny’s text with a simple, “It’s true.”


	8. A Glimpse Into Castiel's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for your help in choosing Castiel's father. I have decided to go with Cain has Castiel's dad. This chapter lets you get a glimpse into Castiel family life. It was not the best.

“So to be clear, you don’t care if I tell Gabriel about us?” he asked as he heard a chuckle on the other line.

 

“No, don’t stress out about now. Enjoy visiting your brother,” said Dean.

 

“I will, and tell Ben and Sam I said hello. Also, tell me if you need me to help talk to your friends because I will be there as soon as I’m done.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.” He hears Dean sigh. “I’ll call you after Ben falls asleep.”

 

Castiel hated the idea of his mate in distress but knew he needed to respect Dean’s wishes to do this on his own, no matter how much he wanted to take Dean in his arms, to protect him from the world’s pain and heartbreak, particularly that bastard Azazel. He couldn’t think about that now. It was time to see his brother.

 

As far as families went, Castiel had a strained relationship with most but was especially close to his older brother, Gabriel. Gabe was a fun-loving and goofy guy who, with the help of Castiel paying for the most elite rehabilitation clinic in the state and moral support, was fighting a few demons.

 

As he sat in the waiting area, Castiel joyfully twiddled his thumbs. He was always happy to see his brother but never had such good news to tell him before.

 

A booming voice rang out from behind him, “There he is!”

 

Castiel turned around and was thrilled to see his brother. Standing up, he pulled him into a tight hug. “Gabriel! It’s so good to see you again! Let me look at you.”

 

As he pulled apart, Gabriel was in shock, “Woah, little brother, haven’t seen that smile in a while.”

 

“Well, finding your mate can do that to a guy.”

 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped to the ground. “You’re pulling my leg! You’ve got to be?! Congratulations, little bro!” He pulled him into another hug. The two sat down on the sofa, and Gabriel asked, “So how’d you meet?”

 

With a big grin, Castiel exclaimed, “At The Knot!”

 

“I got to hand it to you, little bro, I didn’t think you were going to find someone at that club. I’m so happy for you.”

 

It filled his heart with joy having the person closest to him share in his joy.

 

“So, tell me about the little lady who stole your heart. Is she an omega or beta?”

 

With a proud smile Cas told his brother, “She is a he!”

 

“Oh…” Gabriel was surprised but still happy. “Well, I can honestly say I didn’t see it, but nothing’s wrong with having a male omega in the family.”

 

“I’ve never said he was an omega.”

 

“Aww, man, you are a glutton for punishment hooking up with a male beta!” Gabriel laughed.

 

 

“I didn’t say he was a beta either.” Castiel’s enjoyment grew with each of his brother’s wrong guesses.

 

“Well, what else is?...” Gabriel’s smile despaired. “Is he an alpha?...”

 

Castiel simply nodded, his pride never wavering.

 

“Castiel is that even legal?!”

 

Taken aback slightly by his brother’s comment, “Of course it’s legal. What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing, nothing, I’ve just didn’t know two alphas could get together.”

 

“To be honest neither did I.”

 

“I mean… Did you know he was an alpha?

 

“Of course I did.” Castiel became slightly on edge. “You’re alright with it, aren’t you?”

 

Gabriel quickly responds, “Of course I am. It’s just… Man, I never you were even… I don’t know what it’s even called when two alphas get together. “I don’t think there’s a name for it.”

 

Castiel became very uncomfortable. “I know you’re not trying to, but you are making me a little uncomfortable…”

 

“I know.” He apologies, “I’m sorry, it’s just not every day you hear that two middle-aged alphas mate.”

 

Instant relief floods over Castiel, knowing that his brother doesn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. His peppy attitude came rushing back. “Oh, he’s not middle-aged. He just turned 26.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes almost about flew from his head. “Really?...” Gabriel’s confusion turns to worry. “So anything else I should know about this… Alpha?...”

 

“First off he has a kid...”

 

“Hold on a second!” Gabriel cut him off. “Are you sure this guy isn’t after your money?”

 

“What?!” Cas was shocked. “No, why would you say that?!”

 

“It’s just an alpha who has a much younger alpha with a child showing interest in him might have ulterior motives.”

 

Castiel wasn’t mad or offended. He knew that his brother didn’t understand. “I know it looks that way, and if I were an outsider looking on, I would have thought the same thing. But you don’t know him the way I do. When we met we were actually both looking for female mates. Then, we spent hours talking and getting to know each other. We didn’t mean for it to happen, but a connection formed between us that we couldn’t fight. Then he kissed me, and there was no going back. Our mating was the best night of my life.”

 

Gabriel’s mind was now at ease, “He really makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yes, he does.”

 

“Well, that’s all that counts, then, that and the kid.”

 

“Oh, his name is Ben, and he’s a few months old. He is Dean’s first priority as he should be.”

 

“Dean? Cool name. So, does this Dean want you to be a daddy to this kid? I know you’ve always wanted kids.”

 

Castiel swooned at the thought. Nothing would make him happier than raising Dean’s son with him, watching him learn how to walk, seeing him off to school, and 

teaching him how to ride a bike...always being there when he needed him.

 

No, it’s too soon for that. It was Dean’s decision how involved he wanted Castiel to be with Ben. “We’re taking it slow. He wants to get to know me better.”

 

Gabriel sighs, “He sounds like a good father…”

 

He watches as sorrow falls over Gabriel.

 

Suddenly all the happiness drained from Castiel and was replaced with sadness.

 

His brother said, “You know about Cain?”

 

“Yes, Lucifer told me.”

 

“He told me too.” Castiel solemnly said. “I wonder what his angle is?”

 

“You think he has an angle, even after our father dies?”

 

“You know how Lucifer is. He never cares about anything unless benefits him.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “I know it’s hard to believe how messed up he is… How messed up our family is.”

 

“I know, but we have each other and always will.”

 

“So you think you’re going to the funeral?”

 

“No.” Castiel said, “Nothing would make me go to Cain’s funeral.”

 

“I know he was an asshole, but he was still our father.”

 

“Our father!” Castiel snaps, “I can’t believe you can even say that after everything he did to us!” Tears welled up into the alpha’s eyes at the memories. “I can’t go, not after what he did to us. I’m sorry I just can’t. I know that makes me a horrible person.”

 

Gabriel held his brother close, “No, you’re not, I hate him too.”

 

Castiel managed to pull himself together, “I don’t hate him. I don’t know what I feel about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And mike drop. Cas has some issues with his father as you can see. I know it seems out of character for him but when it comes to his family he is a completely different person. He has been hurt so badly by most of them he has a difficult time trusting them.


	9. The Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the writing bug.

“Cas, for the hundredth time, it’s OK if you tell your brother about us.” Dean listen to Cas ramble on the phone, about what he should and shouldn’t say, about topics his of life were off limits and which were...

Dean would be lying if he didn’t find it kind adorable. “Listen you can tell everyone in your life about us and say what ever you want. I don’t care.”

“Look, Dean, I know that I’m rambling. I still feel bad about what happened with Azazel.”

“Stop, Cas, I told you it wasn’t your fault. That son of a bitch is to blame.”

He could hear his breathing get heavy.

“I just can’t believe someone would be so cruel to you. You are t0o wonderful for someone to be that cruel to you.”

Dean couldn’t help but give a little smile. He normally hated people worring about him. With Cas it felt nice, although Dean would never admit it. Hey, he still had a reputation to protect. “Easy there, tiger. I’ll be ok.” 

“Ok, but...”

“Yes, I’ll call you if I get overwhelmed.” Dean interrupts.

“Alright, and...”

“Yes, if my friends want to meet you, I’ll call you, and you can rush right over.”

“And...” Cas couldn’t even get a word in this time.

“Yes, I’ll use the plugs you gave me tonight.” Dean said sarcastically.

“I didn’t say that!” Cas sounded extremely confused.

“I was messing with you, Cas!” Dean laughed.

“Oh, you sure got me!” Cas chuckled.

Dean finally got why guys liked it when girls laughed at all their jokes.

“Well, time to go and face the crazy people…” Dean stopped for a second and realized what he just said. 

“That was a joke, Cas. I’m not seeing real crazy people.”

“Dean, I’m not that naive, but I want you to remember something. You are a strong, brave, intelligent alpha and perfect in every way.”

Sam would never let him live down how many chick flick moments he had with this guy. “Thanks, Cas. Talk to you later.”  
“So, to be clear, you don’t care if I tell Gabriel about us?” Cas asked as he heard a chuckle on the other line.

“No, don’t stress out about it. Now enjoy visiting your brother,” said Dean.

“I will. And tell Ben and Sam I said hello. Also, tell me if you need me to help talk with your friends because I will be there as soon as I’m done.”

“Thanks, Cas.” He hears Dean sigh. “I’ll call you after Ben falls asleep.”  
Dean rolls his eyes. This alpha worries too much.

Dean took a deep breath as he left the car, and stood in front of the door of Benny’s tiny apartment. He took a deep breath, and as he raised his hand to knock, the door flung open and three sets of hands pulled him in to sit by him on the couch.

 

The hands belonged to his three good friends – Benny, a rough looking, burly alpha; Ash, an 80’s loving, mullet wearing beta and Jo, a gun touting ride or die omega.  
Benny shined a flashlight in his eyes, then bombarded him with questions.

“DID YOU TWO CLAIM EACH OTHER?!!!” Shouted Jo.

“WERE YOU DRUNK WHEN IT HAPPENED?!!!” Shouted Ash.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, BROTHER?!!!” Shouted Benny.

Alright, Dean wasn’t putting up with this shit. “SHUT IT!!!” as he grabbed the flashlight and began frantically shining it in their faces. As they stumbled back Dean barked, “NOW QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU’RE ON ONE OF THOSE CHEESY COP SHOWS!!! YOU KNOW I HATE THEM!”

“OK, we’ll be cool.” Jo assured.

“Kay, my excitement’s gone.” Ash walked into Benny’s kitchen. “Hey, Benny, anymore donuts?”

“We find out our friend is gay, and you want donuts?”

Ash gives his famous stoner look, “They have sprinkles…” 

As fascinating as this was, Dean was already tired of how his friends were acting, “Where is Ben? I think we’re gonna go.” 

“We just put him down for a nap. So, you can tell us what happened?!” 

Ignoring her, Dean turns his attention to Benny. “You really had to call Jo and Ash over this?”

 

“Don’t look at me, man. Azazel was the one who sent it around.” Benny reached into his back-pocket to pull out his phone. 

Dean’s eyes flew open widely at the sight of a video of Cas in a towel kissing him with an accompanying text that read “Who would have thought Dean was into riding knots? Check out his new mate.” 

The picture had been sent to everyone he knew. “How the hell did Azazel shoot this?” He didn’t have a phone or camera, at least none that he could see.

“Don’t change the subject,” hollers Jo, “How did this happen?” 

“You’re more concerned about how I wound up mated to an alpha than you are about me being recorded without my permission?”

“Of course I am, Dean. It’s horrible what he did!” Jo assures him. “I’m already coming up with a way to make him pay! But I just found out one of my best friends from childhood who never shown any interest in alphas suddenly is mated to one!”

“I get it…” He says calmly. “I’ll answer your questions as soon as you back away from me.” Jo realized that in her psychotic rant she had pressed her forehead against Dean’s without realizing. As she backed away, the three sat close. Benny and Jo’s eyes were wide with anticipation while Ash was happy that he had a box full of donuts on his lap. 

Dean took a second to gather his thoughts and said, “OK, Jo to answering your first question, I met the guy in bar and went to his place. He claimed me, and I’ve decided to see where this goes.”

Benny’s eyes grew wide. “Claimed you?”

Dean tugged at the collar of his shirt to reveal his still healing claim mark. 

Jo and Benny grew silent, and Ash’s wise ass perked up, “Oh, so you’re the omega?”

Omega? “What are you talking about?” 

“My cousin told me that when two alphas hookup up, one takes on the alpha role and the other takes on the omega role.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Dean listened curiously to Ash,“What do you mean by that?”

Ash held up his index and middle finger. “Imagine this is an alpha.” He holds up a chocolate donut with sprinkles. “Now imagine this is an omega or you.” Ash began to make lewd noises as his fingers penetrate the donut, starting slow, then picking up pace as his moaning grew loud. His two fingers widened to simulate a knot. “That’s how it works.”

The three looked at Ash with annoyance until Benny broke the silence. “Brother, you just wanted donuts so you could make that joke.”

“Yep, and it was worth it.”

“Stop it.” Benny said. “I’ve known Dean my entire life, and he’d never let an alpha knot him.”

Dean grew silent.

“Dean.” Jo said in shock. “Did you let him?

Dean cut her off. “No… At least not yet.

He watches as all eyes turn to him. “Look, he hasn’t knotted me yet, but we’re headed in that direction…”

“So, Ash was right?” Benny asked. “You are the omega in the relationship?”

“No.”

“Well, have you done him?”

“No.” Dean was a little ashamed to admit he hadn’t thought about fucking Cas, but knew he wanted to. He liked being on the receiving end. He wasn’t about to tell everyone but something about it that made him feel safe. He knew he needed to shut his friends up, so he started talking about it in more detail. 

Benny and Ash made him stop while Jo was trying to get more dirty details.

Ash managed to change the subject. “So, you shacking up with him?”

“No, we just seeing where it goes?”

“You two must be thinking about it?”

“Yeah, and he is good with kids,” said Benny. “What does he think about Ben?”

That was getting too personal. Dean didn’t know why he was more comfortable talking about his sex life than about his future with Cas but didn’t want to find out.

The next few hours tried to evade or refuse answering questions until the sound of Ben crying ended them. He had to have the world’s best timing.

Picking up the baby, his friends helped him gather all the baby stuff while still questioning him. Those three were worse than his dad that time he snuck out with his girlfriend and didn’t return until 5:00 a.m. 

Once he had everything, Dean tried to leave while the three tried to get some final questions answered.

Before he could get outside, Benny stopped him. “Dean, we know you don’t feel like talking so just listen.” 

Jo stepped in. “We love you, and that’s never going to change.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to simply say, “Thanks,” and left feeling a sense of peace.


	10. The Different Sides of Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With get to see a few different sides to Cas. Also Cas had a special friend Dean want's to replace.

Before Ben was born, Dean’s ideal Saturday night was spent drinking, partying and chasing the most beautiful omega or beta women he could find. Now it was holding Ben and watching The Muppets from Space. His favorite part was when Miss Piggy karate chopped someone because it made Ben giggle so much. YDean knew he was a hermit now, but what could he say? Spending time with his kid was the best thing in the world.

They both were ready up for a perfect night at home. Dean wore an old pair of oversize, gray sweats with a huge green t-shirt. Ben was in his favorite onesie that was covered in classic cars. OK, it was Dean’s favorite onesie for Ben, but he did look great in it. They settled down to watch Muppets from Space for at least the 700th time. It always made Ben giggle like he was watching it for the first time. They had just started the movie when Dean got a text from Cas.

:Hello, my strong, handsome alpha. It’s Castiel Novak. you probably know that since phones now have caller ID.” 

There are a few things I would like to ask you:   
The first, how was your day, and are you doing well?   
The second, how was talking to your friends?   
Third, was do you want to talk about anything?   
Fourth, how is Ben?   
Fifth, I was wondering if we could make arrangements to meet again? I know it’s only been a day, but every time we’re apart I miss you more and more. I suppose it sounds pushy. Please don’t feel obligated to spend time with me. I have read many relationship books that say one of the most important part of a healthy, functional relationship is to give the other person space when they need it, but they also say to be completely honest with one another. That’s how I feel about you. I love spending time with you. Let me know when you need space, and I’ll give you as much as you need. Sorry for getting of topic, but I still have a few questions.   
Sixth, would you like to come with me on a date? I feel bad that we have consummated our relationship anally once and orally four times, but I haven’t done the proper thing and paid for dinner and a night on the town even once. A man of your caliber deserves the best.   
Seventh, how would you feel about talking to each other once a day to help keep our relationship strong?   
That’s all the questions I have for now.   
“Damn”, Dean thought, “I didn’t even know you could write texts that long. How about we talk on Skype? You seem to have a lot to say.”

Castiel was quick to respond, “Brilliant idea.”

Dean knew it was risky to turn off the TV just when Ben had caught a glimpse of Kermit the Frog, but this was very important to him. He was going to let Castiel see Ben for the first time. Pressing the off button, he knew the toddler either wouldn’t care or start screaming like the end of the world. As the screen went dark, Dean braced for the worst. Luckily, there were no tears, just a quiet, happy baby. Thank you, God!

Ben meeting Cas. Hmmm. Dean knew it was too soon for them to meet in person, but Cas was a good guy and a meeting over a computer screen seemed OK. 

With the baby on one arm and laptop on the other, Dean found a cozy place to talk. He placed the computer on the kitchen table, focusing the camera on his face while holding Ben to his chest. It was the perfect way to introduce Ben to his…mat-… alph-… Cas…

Just because Dean didn’t want to fight the relationship didn’t mean he was ready to go full force into it. He made that mistake once before.

Logging into Skype Dean smiled at the sight of an overjoyed Cas. “Hello, my love! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean began a melancholy answer to his questions. “My day went well. Talking to my friends was weird, but they were cool. Nothing special comes to mind to talk about. Ben is good. I’d like to see you again as soon as we can. I’d love to go on a date with you and talking to you every day sounds awesome.”

“Oh, good, you got my text!” Cas smiled. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Cas’ goofy ways. “Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How’d the visit with your brother go?”

Cas grew silent. His grin went from joyous to forced. “It was not good. We wound up talking about my father and how he died a few days ago.”

Dean was shocked. “Your dad died a few days ago? Cas, I’m...”

Castiel burst out, “Please, let’s not talk about him now!”

“But?” 

“DON’T!!! Look Baby, my dad wasn’t a good person. He did some bad things to me and my brothers.”

Dean saw tears well-up in the alpha’s eyes. What had his father done to him? Suddenly they stopped at the sight of Ben’s small hand grabbing Dean’s chin. He knew Cas was working through something emotionally, but now wasn’t the time to talk about it. 

Dean pushed the camera back far enough so Cas could see him. “I thought it was time you and Ben met.”

“Oh my God! Dean, he is adorable!” Ben’s face lit up as Cas waved at him. “Hello there, little man. You sure are a cute guy. Oh, Dean he is absolutely perfect.” Cas’ heart filled with pride. “Just like his father.”

Dean felt himself getting a little red. “Yeah, he is pretty great.”

The next few hours were filled with cutesy faces, and Cas using baby talk. Ben loved it, but his little yawns signaled bedtime. “OK, guys. Time for this little guy to turn in for the night.” 

Cas gave a disappointed sigh. “Aw, I like the three of us spending time together. I’m sad it has to end for the night.” 

Dean felt his heart flutter. He loved that Cas wanted to spend time with Ben but felt a little guilty. “Look, Cas, I’m glad you like Ben so much, but I’m still not ready for you to meet face to face. I should have told you that before I let you see him. I know you wouldn’t hurt him but...”

Cas cut him off. “Say, no more, Dean. I completely understand. You were a father before you were my mate, and you are looking out for your child. Frankly, that is one of the things I love most about you. You always put Ben before yourself and your own needs.”

Dean couldn’t help but feel closer after hearing his kind, caring words. 

Suddenly, Cas’ phone rang. 

“How about you take that call while I put Ben in his crib? Then we can talk more.”

“Great idea, Dean.”

Dean carried Ben and laptop into the bedroom and put the computer on the bed and Ben in his crib. Gazing down at his baby’s sweet sleeping face, he realized he needed to talk to Cas again. Thankfully the crib had wheels, and he rolled it into the living room, putting it close enough that he could hear if Ben needed anything. He lived in a one-bedroom condo and wasn’t about to leave Ben in the room when things got X-rated.

With his bedroom door shut, Dean quickly shed his clothes and jumped on the bed, thinking of a great way to reintroduce himself to Cas by pointing his ass directly at the camera. Suddenly Ash’s words flashed in his head, “So, you’re the omega?” Dean sat back down on the bed feeling extremely uncomfortable. That was weird.

He tried to shrug it off as he opened Skype to confront a wailing Cas, “DEAN, I AM SO SORRY!!! I AM A LOWLIFE, CHEATING BASTARD WHO TOOK YOUR DELICATE FLOWER!!!” 

Delicate flower? They will need to have a talk sometime about Cas calling it his delicate flower, but that wasn’t the main point.

“What are you talking about, Cas!”

“Dean, I know you cannot have it in your heart to forgive me. My rut/heat friend, Meg, just called, and asked if I had made plans for the next two weeks since my rut is due. I forgot to call her and tell her that we mated. I am so sorry, so very sorry!”

Rut/heat friend? “What is a rut/heat friend?” 

“She helps me through my ruts, and in exchange I help her with her heats.”

Oh, great, Dean had wound up with another cheater. “So you slept with her after you mated me?”

“No, she just called and asked when we would sleep together again. I told her that I had gotten mated, but I should have done that the moment we mated! There is no excuse for forgetting. You must hate me, Dean!”

Wow, Lisa didn’t act that upset when Dean walked in on her in the act. 

“Cas, it’s fine, you act like you slept with her.”

“Dean, what I did was horrible. I should have told Meg the situation but was at a loss for words.”

“Cas, you didn’t sleep with her, and you told me the truth right away so I have no reason to be angry.”

Cas’ blubbering stopped. “You’re not mad?” 

 

“No, I’ve had friends with benefits before. Why would I care if you had one? It ended after we got together.”

Tears begin to flow from Cas’ eyes, “Oh, Dean, you’re wonderful! You deserve so much better than me.”

“Dude, you were honest about her. Frankly, I’m surprised you told the truth.”

“Of course I would, Dean. I believe in complete honesty with each other. It’s the best way to make our relationship strong.”

Dean felt a sinking feeling suddenly surround him. “Right, honesty… Hey, since you want a rut buddy, how about I help you through it?”

Cas’ face became bright red. “Oh, Dean I’m not sure that’s the best idea. I am perfectly fine masturbating.”

“Man, I know how intense a rut can get if you don’t have someone around to help you through it. It would be a good idea to let me help.”

For a moment Cas couldn’t find the words to say. “Dean, there is something you should know.”

Dean laughed, “That I found out our first night together. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.

Cas looked at Dean skeptically. “Dean, you will need to be able to take multiple knots in a day. If we’re going to do this in two weeks time, we will need to stretch you anally every day beforehand. “

Dean had never seen Cas so serious. “You’re not talking me out of it.”

Cas looked conflicted. “We’ll talk more about it in person as we need to cover a few things.”

“Wait, Cas, don’t you want to practice a little for the big week?” Dean responded as he revealed his very nude body. 

Cas responded with a stiff expression, revealing he had become erect. “Thought this would get you singing a different tune,” he chuckled, “Do you still have that anal training kit?” 

Dean bit down on his lower lip. “Yes.” 

“Get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean really need's to think about what he's getting into. Why do you think he is pushing to be there for Cas's rut? Also why do you think what Ash said popped into Dean's head?


	11. Somethings I've Been Think About The Story

Hey there people! I'm hitting some snags in the story and need some help.

1) Do you think Cas should talk Dean out of helping him with his rut. I feel like Dean isn't think it through when it come to what he will have to go through? 

2) If I decided to have Dean help Cas out with his rut how do you think it will go?

3) When do you think would be a good time for Cas to meet Ben face to face? I'm thinking around two mouths but I'm wondering if that to soon?

4) Cas is eternally Dean's but the mention of Meg get's under his skin a little. Cas cuts all ties with her but I'm wondering if I should have her pop in the story?

5) I am going to have Dean and Cas be a switch couple but it's going to come later on in the story. Right now I'm wanting Dean to explore this knew side of himself. Is this a good idea or not?

6) How do you like Cas as a character? I was surprised and thrilled about all of the positive feed back I got about him:) When it comes to Dean and Ben and anything not related to business Cas is %100 himself he never lies to Dean and only cares about what's best for Dean and Ben. He has a strand relationship with his family but doesn't let that get in the way of him striving for a better life. I've been peeling back the layers of his personality and who he is little by little. So far do you like the detection I'm going with him or should I try a different rout?


	12. Dean And Cas Romantic Valentine's Day Night

What better way to celebrate valentines day then finding out you and your loved one share the same kink?;) I'm righting a seen where Dean and Cas discover they share a kink but I can't decide what it should be. Here are my thoughts:

1) Spanking 

2) Role play

3) Bondage

4) Panties

5) Sex in Cas' ferrari 

6) Tell me what you'd like their kink to be


	13. The Horrible Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes through hell

Last night was embarrassing. He was trying to convince Cas to spend his rut with him and…

The anal training kit that Cas had given him was a plug based kit. It started out with a small plug about the size of Dean’s finger and ended up with a plug slightly smaller than Cas’ dick. It was a great idea, except that now he couldn’t fit the first plug in. How could that be possible, because he had already taken half of Cas’ cock before, and now he couldn’t take the smallest sized plug? 

Why was he thinking about this now as he was heading into work? Work. DO NOT think about relationships. DO NOT think about sex, think instead about working on cars all day. It was the most peaceful feeling in the world. 

He worked at Ketch Auto Repair, the most popular shop in town. Few people loved what they did as much as Dean. Each time he fixed up a car and got it back on the road, he felt a sense of pride and satisfaction. 

Walking into work Dean had a routine in which his coworkers greeted him with snarky remarks, and he gave them a snarky one exchange. Today was different. When he walked in, everyone looked down at the floor and were silent. 

“Hey, how’re all of you S.O.B.s doing?” He was met with looks of confusion. Before he could question them, he heard his boss, Arthur Ketch’s, voice over the loudspeaker, calling him to his office. 

Mr. Ketch was a by-the-books traditional alpha who had worked had to turn his small garage into a nationwide empire. Once inside the impressive office with the door closed, Mr. Ketch, sat him down in a chair facing his desk. He gave Dean a strange smile as he said, “Mr. Winchester, it has come to my attention that you have a new mate, an ALPHA mate.”

Dean was more than a little surprised, “How’d you know?”

Arthur turned his computer around revealing the picture Azazel took of him and Cas.   
Oh, great that asshole’s work again. “Yes, it’s true.”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Mr. Winchester. Under the company guidelines I am compelled to terminate your employment here.” 

WHAT?! That can’t be right, Dean thought. “But, Sir, I’ve never been late for work, and I have always pulled my own weight and more. Why would you do this?”

Arthur gave a crude response, “I know you have to know I’m not against it, really I’m not, but if people come in and find about your… preference, they might not be as understanding.”

Dean cringed at his words. “Mr. Ketch, it’s not like I announce my personal life to everyone who comes in.”

Mr. Ketch tried to hide it, but it was clear to Dean that he was extremely irritated. “I don’t understand why you could do this, Dean. You always seemed like a stable guy with a good head on his shoulders, and then you go do something like this. Don’t you know a stigma like this can follow you for the rest of your life? Even if you go back to omegas, no one will ever treat you the same. Plus, your poor son. How are other kids going to treat him when they find out what his father has done?”

It took every once of strength in Dean’s body not to jump from his chair and attack the alpha. He knew that wouldn’t solve anything and would be used to justify his firing. Instead, Dean stood up and politely as possible said, “On second thought I don’t think this job is a good fit for me,” as he walked away feeling anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. 

He didn’t know how this could get worse until he went to clean out his locker’s contents and saw Azazel leaning over the water cooler talking to his friends...his former coworkers. They laughed as Azazel shouted obscenities about Dean. “I tell you, I’ve known that he was into knots since we were kids, and this confirms it!” Azazel flipped through his phone and showed the group of guys the picture that was ruining his life. 

Fuck, if this was a year ago, he would have kicked Azazel’s ass. Taking a deep breath, Dean marched past Azazel and made a b-line for his locker. “Oh, speak of the devil, did your alpha let you out of the house this morning?” 

Dean did not respond as he loaded the duffle-bag in his locker with his personal items. “I know your jaw’s probably sore from going down on him, but I bet you can still talk.” Dean remained silent as he packed the last of his possessions into the bag and threw it over his shoulder. 

Before he left the locker room, Azazel got in one final jab. “Wow, I figured you were an omega, but I had no idea you were a bitch too.” All of Dean former coworkers burst out laughing while Dean silently broke down. 

His breathing suddenly became ragged as he ran out of the building as fast as possible and threw his duffle into the back of his P.O.S. car and drove off. The anger melted away and was replaced with panic. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON? He could hardly concentrate on the road as the word the omega kept popping into his head. 

Dean knew he was in no state to drive so he pulled into the nearest gas station. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to show weakness. Alphas weren’t weak. They were strong and didn’t show weakness like he was doing now. Damn, this is so messed up. He shouldn’t give a damn what these crazy jerks said about him. He shouldn’t care if he was called an omega, but he did. He needed Cas. He didn’t know why, but he just needed his alpha, Cas.

His hands violently shook as he called Cas as dial tone followed dial tone as he dialed each number, he felt more meek. Why did he want to see him?

Cas finally answered with a chipper, “Hello, my love!”

Dean caught his breath as he gasped into the phone. “CAS, I NEED YOU TO COME STAY WITH ME!”

“Dean?” Cas panicked hearing the fear in Dean’s voice. “Dean, what happened? Where are you? What has happened?!”

Dean was so frantic he couldn’t think clearly. “Please get here, Cas! Please!”  
Dean felt pathetic. He shouldn’t be calling for help. Alphas didn’t call for help. He shouldn’t need protection when he was an Alpha himself.


	14. A little Peace of the next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been swamped with work and school but I found a little time to write so here it is.

Dean sat in his car for what felt like forever and forced himself to breath. To keep from hyperventilating. What hell was going on he didn’t freak out like this when Lisa left. So why was he panicking. Dean tried so hard to pull himself out of this state when suddenly a booming voice came out of no ware.

“DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!!!”

What, Cas?

Dean had parked behind the gas station, so he would be out of sight. He stepped out of the car and rushed to the front of the building. There he found a frantic Cas running around banging on car windows frantically asking random people where he was. 

Ok, Cas does not do well under pressure.

“Cas, I’m over here!” 

Cas frantically ran over to him. The alpha came at him so fast that he almost knocked both of them over as he hugged Dean, “Thank god you’re ok! What happened?! Are you sick?! Where you mugged?! Come on I’ll take you to the hospital?!”

“Man, I’m alright… So can you please take a couple steps back?”

Cas suddenly realizes he has pressed his body tightly to Dean’s. As the two break a apart Cas fearfully asks, “What’s wrong.”

“I… I don’t want to talk about this in public…”

“Of course. But first I must ask you. Do you have any boldly injury that need medical attention?!” 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little better by the alpha sear cluelessness. “No. I’m… Physically fine…”

“Oh, Castiel’s worry turns to sadness. “How about we sit in my car and talk?”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Cas will react to Dean being fired?


	15. (Unedited) From Bad to Good to Worse

Dean sat in his car for what felt like forever and forced himself to breath. To keep from hyperventilating. What hell was going on he didn’t freak out like this when Lisa left. So why was he panicking. Dean tried so hard to pull himself out of this state when suddenly a booming voice came out of no ware.

“DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!!!”

What, Cas?

Dean had parked behind the gas station, so he would be out of sight. He stepped out of the car and rushed to the front of the building. There he found a frantic Cas running around banging on car windows frantically asking random people where he was. 

Ok, Cas does not do well under pressure.

“Cas, I’m over here!” 

Cas frantically ran over to him. The alpha came at him so fast that he almost knocked both of them over as he hugged Dean, “Thank god you’re ok! What happened?! Are you sick?! Where you mugged?! Come on I’ll take you to the hospital?!”

“Man, I’m alright… So can you please take a couple steps back?”

Cas suddenly realizes he has pressed his body tightly to Dean’s. As the two break a apart Cas fearfully asks, “What’s wrong.”

“I… I don’t want to talk about this in public…”

“Of course. But first I must ask you. Do you have any boldly injury that need medical attention?!” 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little better by the alpha sear cluelessness. “No. I’m… Physically fine…”

“Oh, Castiel’s worry turns to sadness. “How about we sit in my car and talk?”

“I’d like that.” 

 

Dean had so much on his mind he didn’t even notice that he was stepping into a Mercedes-Benz. A car he would normal be amazed by such a beauty but the moment he and cas sit and shut the doors Dean’s breathing becomes erratic.

“Dean?!” Cas leans over to the passenger’s seat, lovingly rubbing Dean’s shoulders trying to calm him down. “Take me somewhere private!” 

Castiel didn’t answer fast enough. “Take me somewhere private!”

Quickly he rolls the windows down as the pull out of the parking let. Dean pays no attentions to wear they where going, what was around him, all he did focus on was how good the wind felt on his face. They pulled into an abandoned parking lot. His anxiety worsened as Cas parks. “Dean, are you alright?” Dean tried to answer but found the words couldn’t come out. 

There was only one things Cas could think to do. He pulled the other alpha close and began tenderly rubbing his head. “Dean it’s ok… I’m here… I’m here.” Dean began cling to the other alpha’s coat as his shaking worsened all the wile Cas held him close whispering it’s ok. “You are my strong, kind, perfect alpha.” Dean breathing begins to steady as he bears his nose into the alphas neck. He feels a calm since of relief rush over him. He feels safe, warm, and protected…

Wait a minute…

Holley fuck, he was scenting him.

He jumped back in shock.

Cas tried to reach his hand out but he responded by moving further away. “Did I do something wrong?”

Dean who was still in shock gasped, “NO!!!... It’s just… Fuck man, I was scenting you.”

Cas has to stop himself from smiling. “Oh, did you not want to?”

“No. I mean. Shit I didn’t think we’d be able to do that.”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“Because were both alphas.”

“Dean of course we can. I was able to scent you our first night together.”

What?

“You’ve scented me?”

“Well, yeah.” Cas grows bashful, “I didn’t mean to do it just happened when I was cuddling you in my sleep. When I woke up I realized I was bared in your neck.”

This was… This was crazy… Scenting is one of the most intimate things a couple could do. It was a deep connection that some people waited years before doing.

“Wow, I can’t believe we can do that.”

Cas reaches out his hand once again only this time Dean allowed himself to take it. “Would you like to do it again?”

Dean was a little nervous. But he knew it’s what he needed to take the edge off. Dean crawled into Cas’ seat who had leaned it all the way back to give the two more room to lay together. Once they where comfortable Dean berried his face in his neck. He never realized it before. But Cas smelled like hot apple pie. Maybe, even better. Dean felt more at ease by the moment. But, that added a hole knew insecurity. Alpha’s don’t need to feel protected. They were the protectors. 

After Dean had appeared to calm down Cas worked up the nerve to ask him. “Do you feel like telling me what happened?”

Dean took another inhale from the alphas neck then bluntly said. “I got fired… For being with another alpha…”

Cas’s calming scent was replaced with one filled boiling rage. “What?! They can’t do that you work your ass off at your job and they fire you because of who your mate. Is?! Dean I’m going to get my lawyers after this. They will sue that place so bad no one will know what-”

“No!” Dean snaps. “I don’t want to go through that.”

“But, Dean it’s not right what they did. I don’t even think it’s legal.”

Dean didn’t care if it was league or not. All he knew is that if he did take Arthur to trial he’d run the risk of seeing Azazel again. “I don’t want to think about that now.”

Cas was reluctant to except that. “Dean, what happened to you was unforgivable I can’t just let someone treat you that way.”

Crap Dean need to get a handle on this. Dean pressed his lips against the alpha’s.

“Dean don’t try to make-” 

Cas was cut off by dean tender kiss which became more intense. The alpha tried to stay focused but was soon finding himself giving into the other alphas passion he soon gave in. Cas’s tong soon slid into Dean’s mouth. Dean realized that the alpha was taking control of the kiss. The way an alpha would do to an omega. As the man began nibbling on his neck Dean began feeling extremely uneasy. “Do you think of me as the omega?”

The alpha was very confused by the question. “Why would I do that? You’re an alpha?”

Dean begins to feel insecure as the alpha raises himself up to look at him eye to eye. “It’s just you always seem to take the lead during sex. You try to take care of me. You try give me what I need. It all makes me feel like less of an alpha. You in better physical shape than me. Hell, your even… Bigger than me.”

Hearing those words begins to break Cas’ hear. “Dean, I’m so sorry I never meant to make you feel like I’m pushing for sex.”

Oh, crap what did he just say. “Hey, hey big guy you’re not pushing me into anything I don’t want to do.”

A sadden Cas grows more confused. “I’m not?”

“No, it’s just…” Dean doesn’t want to say the words out loud. “A part of me like the way you take control in the bedroom and an alpha shouldn’t feel that. I should be fighting you to be on top. But… A part of me wants you inside of me and alphas shouldn’t feel that way.”

Cas pulls himself together and prepares himself for a deep conversation. “First off Dean there is nothing wrong with liking someone else take the leading during sex. I honestly didn’t even know that I was doing it but now that I am aware and I know it makes part of you uncomfortable I wont do it again unless you ask me. Second there is nothing wrong with wonting me inside of you. I want to be inside of you and…” Cas blushes, “I’d like to have you inside of me to. Third we should never fight over who is on top unless it is a turn on for you and if that is the case we will discuss beforehand but if it isn’t we should let our desires for the moment decide on who get penetrated. Four your physical body is perfect in everyway. Fifth there is nothing unalpha about being taken care of I love taking care of you and I’m not sure you realize it but you take care of me in more ways then you’ll ever know. Six you are just as much an alpha as me or any other alpha in the world. You are brave, strong, and independent and never forget it. Seven I don’t think I’m bigger then you I actual think you might even be an inch or so taller.”

Fuck this guy was pretty wonderful even if sodality flew completely over his head. Dean pulled Dean back on top of him and the two continued their make out session. 

 

After Cas drove Dean back to his Car they managed to make plans for their first date which was valentine’s day. God this was going to be sappy, but Cas was over the moon. Once they arrived back at the gestation Dean assured Cas that he would call him if he had any trouble finding a new job. With one finally kiss the to parted and Dean managed to feel on top of the world. Even with all of the bad things that had happened he still had two things that mattered Ben and now… Cas… 

 

Dean was on his way to pic up Ben when he decided to swing by the ATM and pick up some money told hold them over. He knew Arthur would probably try to screw him out of his last pay check, so he needed it. As he went to look at his balance he suddenly felt like he had been hit with a tone of breaks. Gazing at the screen Dean was horrified to see his account balance read 0 were $10,000 dollars once had been. 

This had to be a mistake.

Dean pulled out his phone to call the bank. He saw that he had gotten a massage from Lisa around the time he was fired. The message said in a fairly chipper voice. “Hey Dean, it me. Sorry to have to do this but we are running low on cash, so I had to take the money out of our bank account. Don’t worry I know that with the money you make you’ll be able to get it back soon. Sorry again bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and her new guy our bitches


	16. Working Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished but I would still like to post it.

Ok, here’s what was going to happen Castiel was going to offer Dean a job because he knew what a hard worker; and NOT because Dean was the most wonderful alpha in the world and Castiel wanted to spend as much time as humanely possible with him and ever moment they were apart made him feel like he was dyeing a little inside.

Oh, great Castiel sound like a complete stalker in his head. It was truly mind boggling to him that he was clinging in his new relationship. Granted this was his first relationship, but still. 

After work Castiel had spent hours trying to figure out a way to help Dean. He had come to the conclusion that the best thing to do would be to offer him a job at his company. Castield didn’t wan’t Dean to think that the only reason he hired him was that they were mates. So he joted down a list of of reasons why he should come and work for Novak shipping.

1\. Dean had shown years of dedication service to previous careers.

2\. He was a full time father which showed how responsible he was.

3\. Being in the automotive gave him a unique set of skills. 

As the lists grew Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Dean working with him. He knew exactly how it would.

“I just wanted to thank you so much for getting me this job Cas.” Dean gave an infectious smile as he laid a stack of papers on his desk.

“It was nothing. I’m just glad you’re enjoying it here.”

“Being here made me realize how much I love you Cas. I want Ben and I to move in with you as soon as possible. So, we can be real family. Now bend me over your desk knot me as many times as you can.”

No no no no no NO!!!

 

Castiel wouldn’t do that to the alpha he loved. He wanted to give Dean a job because he knew he needed it. NOT to take advantage of him. He was a strong, smart, and independent man who could take care of himself. When and if, Dean choose to live with him it will be completely on his terms. 

After spending hours on the list of reasons Dean would be perfect for a job at Novak shipping. Castiel decide to wait until tomorrow to come up with a plan on how to offer Dean a job. He knew it would have to be persuasive as well as eloquent on how he would bring up the topic.

Before Castiel had a chance to lay on his bed he was pleasantly surprised by a phone call from his mate.

Ok, Castiel don’t say anything about the job until you’ve full thought it through.

Castiel eagerly answered, “How would you like a job at Novak Shipping?!”

“What?” Dean answered confusingly.

“I said how have you been… No wait that was a lie. I apologies ten fold. Honesty is the only way to be in a relationship. I wanted to offer you a job with my company, however I wanted to figure out away to bring it up without sounding like I’m only giving you a job because of you work situation. I do have many reasons why we should work together through. One being that-”

“Cas, I’m sorry to cut you off but I really need your help with something.”

Castiel could hear Dean’s nervous tone. “No problem Dean what is it?

Dean gave a drawn-out breath, “I need a lawyer and a detective… Lisa stole all my money.”


	17. Another Working progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been having a lot going on lately But here a bit of whats happening

Castiel had never been quick to anger but what the woman had done had him boiling over. 

The whole situation had Castiel storming around in a circle around the detective’s office. What made him even more agree was seeing his beloved alpha staring off into space. Castiel tried to comfort him but every attempt was meet with an emotionless, “Please leave me alone.” He didn’t want to push Dean when he was in such a fragile state, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted so badly to hold his love and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Wannt kind of heinous, horrid, repulsive excuse for a human could rob the man raising her child. It took all of Castiel’s strength to keep from putting his fist through the wall. 

His fury was interrupted by a small, stout man walking in the room, “So, Mr. Winchester I here you need help finding your little omega? Well, you came to the right place. Detective Metatron at your service.”

“Well good!” Castle barked, “Cause Dean needs you to fine the lowlife who stole his money now!” Metatron through up his arms making a calming motion, “There, there big guy. I know how it is. Being a dad and your son getting taken advantage of.”

Son?!


	18. The Last working progress I just got to finish this up and the chapters finished

Castiel had never been quick to anger but what the woman had done had him boiling over. 

The whole situation had Castiel storming around in a circle around the detective’s office. What made him even more agree was seeing his beloved alpha staring off into space. Castiel tried to comfort him but every attempt was meet with an emotionless, “Please leave me alone.” He didn’t want to push Dean when he was in such a fragile state, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted so badly to hold his love and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Wannt kind of heinous, horrid, repulsive excuse for a human could rob the man raising her child. It took all of Castiel’s strength to keep from putting his fist through the wall. 

His fury was interrupted by a small, stout male Beta walking in the room, “So, Mr. Winchester I here you need help finding your little omega? Well, you came to the right place. Detective Metatron at your service.”

“Well good!” Castle barked, “Cause Dean needs you to fine the lowlife who stole his money now!” Metatron through up his arms making a calming motion, “There, there big guy. I know how it is. Being a dad and your son getting taken advantage of.”

Son?!

Dean interrupted, “He’s not my dad, he’s my mate.”

Normal Castiel’s heart would sing hearing his loving alpha claming him as his mate… But… 

SON?!!!

Metatron overly confident smirk turned to disgust, “Really… Isn’t that… nice… two alphas…” 

The two were taken aback by the man’s ignorance.

Still in his zombie like state Dean arose, “You know I think we’ll find another detective.”

Castiel was fast to agree, “You couldn’t be more right, Dean”

SON?!!!!!!

The beta was quick to stop them, “Now hold on just a minute. Look I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I’ll keep my opinion about your…” Metatron began pointing between the alphas making a joining motion, “Life style… To myself and I’ll get the job done.”

That was the biggest load of bull shit Castiel had ever heard. He wasn’t about to dish out money to the man who disrespected him and his mate that. It had nothing to do with the fact The Beta had taken one look at them and thought that Dean was his son… 

SON?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before he had a chance to turn Metatron down Dean said. “It’s fine just do your job.” 

“What?!” Castiel gasped as he rushed to Deans side, “But Dean this man-”

“Cas!...” Dean grabbed his arm with a shaking hand. Gazing up to the older alpha, his once lost expression had turned to fear.

As much as Castiel hated paying a man who looked down on his and Dean’s relationship he knew there was know better man for this job. As slimy as the man was there was no better detective in state, maybe even country. You couldn’t turn on the news or pick up a paper without seeing the man’s face. He had Done everything from cracking 30-year-old cold cases. To tracking down people who embezzled millions and were on the other side of the planet. There was no one he couldn’t find.

So… In spite of how much he wanted to leave Castiel had to swallow his pride and took a seat next to his beloved.

“Ok, Mr. Winchester from what I’ve heard your little omega ran off with some flashy new alpha and leave you alone with the pup then took all of you money?!”

Castiel could feel Dean tense up at the memories, “That’s…” Dean sighs, “Right…”

Metatron gave a slightly sympathetic look, although it’s hard to tell if it was sympathy or trying to hide his disgust of the two alphas. “I’m sorry to hear that, really I am. So, lets focus on getting your cash back. I need you to tell me all you know about these two names, place they liked to go, family, friends, places they’ve been, enemies they might have, give me the works.”

With a shrug of his shoulders Dean began to retail the tragic events, “Well… my ex-mate’s name Lisa Braeden she has an older sister named Ruby she was mated once before and the guy she left me for-”

Castiel could see Dean was straining himself to trying to talk about the man who stole the woman he thought he’d spend the rest of his life with. Desperate to give Dean some kind of relief he reached over to the chair beside him. Cupping his hand so gentle and lovingly. Dean glanced over to the man beside him and then out of no ware Castiel could feel his sorrow. He couldn’t believe it. Dean let the bond form between them. Castiel was ready and willing to except everything that came along with being mated. However, Dean was not and he would never push him. Yet, just now he had let it happen.

“Mr. Winchester!” Metatron interrupted glaring at them with an even more forced smile then he had a few moments ago. “Please focus on the task a head what were you fixing to tell me about the alpha your omega ran off with!” 

Dean took a deep breath before answering, “He’s name is Alastair Kingsly and-”

Metatron and Castiel’s eye simultaneous flung open. 

“The senator’s son?!” Metatron gasped. 

Dean awkwardly nods.

“Ok…” Metatron drags out, “Your screwed.”


	19. Stress

Dean wanted to be angry, wanted to scream, what it to shout but he couldn’t… He was to…

Numb…

“What do you mean he’s scrwed?!” Castiel shouted. 

“Just like I said,” Metatron repeated, “He’s screwed. I mean why didn’t he change his account to be begin with?”

Dean could barely chock out the words, “I kept a separate account… I thought she didn’t know about it…”

“Well, did you ever consider maybe she did this that she was hurt that you kept a…” Metatron eyes darted between the two, “Few secrets from her. I mean it must have been devastating for an omega to find out her mate was an unfit alpha.”

Castiel stood up in protest and turned to his mate. “Dean, I want to be a supportive mate and I don’t want to force you to leave unless it is a mutual agreement. However, I want you to know that I am getting dangerously close to punching this man in the face.”

Metatron jumped back in his chair in fear.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm and walked away while Castiel spouted loving sentiments, “Dean don’t let this get you down we will find another detective and when we meet with the lawyer everything will be ok. I know it will, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t listening to a word Cas said in fact he wasn’t listening to a word anyone said. Which was a good thing considering that every lawyer or detective they went either made up some bull shit excuse as to why they couldn’t represent Dean. Or just out right said they couldn’t represent Dean do to his alternative life style. 

 

Five hours of rejection later had out a sower taste in both of their mouths. They had an hour to kill before their next rej-… Meeting with a lawyer… So they sat in a local park on a bench and stared up at the sky.

“This is so nice,” Castiel sighed. “Don’t worry Dean this is just a miner set back in the road of life.”

Dean Remained silent.

Castiel hated to see his mate this way. What was worse he knew what he could do to help him feel better but he didn’t know how Dean would react.

“Dean…” Castiel nervously gulps, “How would you feel about scenting me?...”

Dean blankly looks at the alpha.

“I know, I know it’s a stupid idea. It’s way to soon and just because it happened once doesn’t matter. I just saw how much you were hurting and-”

Dean interrupts his nervous rant being bearing his face in Cas neck. An awkward smile grows on Cas’s face as he generally place his hand on Dean head. He feel’s Dean breath as he inhales his scent.

 

With each breath Dean could feel a wave of calm rush over him. Damn this guy smelled good. Like fresh apple pie and spring time and… A hint of bitterness that Dean could place alright. “Alright what’s wrong?”

Cas tensioned up, “Whatever do you mean?”

“Cut the bullshit, I know somethings bothering you.”

“What?!...” Cas nervously chuckled, “No I’m just nervous with everything that has been going on. I want to get the heartless woman who stole your money!...”

Dean rubbed his face deeper into Cas’ neck, “I know you’re angry that about. But I feel like theirs something-”

“Oh my god I just lied to you! Dean, I’m so sorry! There is something else that’s bothering me but I though it would be selfish of me to come right out and say it in this dyer situation so I kept it to myself.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. God this dud was weird, He was lucky Dean liked weird.

“Dude, before I poor my soul out to another person I would like to talk about anything else to help ease the tension.”

Castiel began frantically taping his fingers against the wooden bench as he railed, “It’s just… Metatron think I was your Dad just got to me…”

Dean adjusted himself to were he could look up at Cas with loving eyes, “That’s it?... Some asshole makes a mistake and it bothers you hours later?...”

“It’s just… I hadn’t thought about the age difference between us since the night we met. I’ve only been focused on how happy we’ve been that I forgot… That I’m probably not that much younger then your actual father.”

Dean’s body become stiff and a wave of anxiety rushes over him.

“What?!” Cas eye dart to Dean who is desperately trying to avoid eye contact. “What aren’t you telling me?!”

Dean nervously answers, “Well… I mean it no big deal…”

Cas begins to sweat, “What aren’t you telling me?!”

“Cas, when I tell you this you have to know my parents had me young!”

“How, young?!...”

Dean nervously cackles, “15”

The horror soon sets in when Cas does the math in his head, “I’m 6 years older then your parents?...” 

Forcing a smile Dean nods his head, “But, Cas age is just a number!...”

Cas jaw drops as his entire body goes limp and he slides down to the floor. 

 

Mean while

 

Ash, Benny, and Jo had been hot on the trail of the low-down bitch who stole Dean’s money. Ash was glued to his compute trying to access bank records, street cams, and any IP address linked to Dean’s money. His methods may not have been entirely… Legal… But he knew how to get the job down.

As Jo and Benny looked over the street cams on a separate compute Ash had set up for them in correlation of taking care of Ben while Dean was at the Detectives. They were also charged with Keeping Ash supplied with soda.

“Dr. Pepper,” Ash barked.

Holding the baby Been rushed in with his drink, “Dr. Pepper.” 

With in seconds Ash downed it then barked, “Root Bear!”

Benny once again rushed in with his drink, “Root Bear.”

As Ash chugged the his new drink Benny was forced away when he realized it was time for Ben’s bottle. 

Finishing the Root Bear Ash ordered “Jo, Grape Soda!”

Staring at the computer Jo snapped, “You have legs!”

“DAMN IT WOMAN I SAID GRAPE SODA!”

Her eye were dead locked on the screen, “Talk to me like that again and I poor all the soda in this apartment down the drain!” 

Ash was horrified by the thought, “Ok, never mind!... Hold up, something’s not right here.” 

Jo and Benny rushed over. 

“From what I’ve found. It looks like the with droll came from this town but all of Lisa and Alastair records show that they were in France the day the money was taken out.”

“What?!” Jo and Benny gasped in unaccented.

“Yay, and get this? Lisa reported her phone stolen a week before all this happened. I also did a voice match up from the message she left Dean and compared it to early voice messages and they don’t match up. Their similar but there’s a distinct difference that shows it isn’t Lisa.”

“But I heard the recording.” Jo said, “Her voice sounds exactly like Lisa’s.”

Ash buts in, “But do you know who else sounds a lot like Lisa?”

Jo and Benny eyes nearly budge out of their head when they put two and two together.

“Ruby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Mike drop.


	20. How Will Castiel React To That he is Older Then Dean's Parents

In the Next chapter Some interesting things are going to happen;) Along with the reality setting in with the fact that Cas is older then Dean's parents.

How do you think they will react and pull through this? I'm a little stuck on what a good reaction would be.


	21. I Need A Beta

Hey you guys I've been having an extremely hard time contacting my beta and as much as I want to try and edit my work I realized I hate editing so much! I am in college and write so many essays that I have to editing really makes me irradiated edit something I do for fun. I need help with spelling and sentence structure. Anyone interested? Also my next chapter I have a bit of writers block and also I am try to figure out how Castiel should react to the new that he is older then Dean parent's any ideas?


	22. Sorry For The Waite Life got in the Way

Sorry for the delay life got in the way of writing I finals came up and then soon after something very traumatic happened in my life that greatly effected me. I wont go into details but its really messed with my psyche but as of now I'm back and ready to start writing again.


	23. A Connection Grows Stronger and A Plan Falls Apart

After being rejected by another asshole lawyer, Cas was on the phone looking for another detective.

It was fucking ridiculous!... This lawyer didn’t even give Dean a chance to tell him about Alastair and Lisa. All he heard was that Dean and Cas were mates and he was shoving them out the door. Muttering, “I don’t want to be known as a lawyer who repentances your kind.”

Fuck him! What does he know about his and Cas’ relationship?  
He could tell this bullshit was getting to Cas as he spoke with another lawyer on the phone. “What do you mean you won’t help us?!” Cas shouted, “Moral obligation?! You’re a lawyer!” Cas angrily hangs up. The two alphas stormed to Cas’ car and sat there for a few minutes. Dean sees the other alpha bottling up his rage, but when Dean tries to comfort him angered eyes turn into sorrow. “Are you ok my love?” Dean hadn’t realized it, but he was shaking. Fuck, he thought he was over his break down. Try as he could Dean couldn’t stop the violent shaking.

Why the hell was this happening to him? Alphas don’t do this. Alphas are strong, the protectors, not the victims.

“Cas… Why would she do this to me?…” Dean began to sob into his hands. Before he knew it Castiel was climbing from the driver’s seat into his. It was a tight fit, but they managed.  
Cas pulls Dean into a tight embrace. “Dean, it ok to be sad.”  
“It's not ok to be sad, Cas!” Dean sighs, “How could she do this to me?!”

Cas began massaging small circles around Dean’s back. “I don’t know Dean. It’s more than I can comprehend that someone could do this to the greatest alpha I’ve ever known.”

Dean buries his face into Cas’ neck, “I’m not… I don’t even have the money to take care of my own son...”

“Dean, you don’t have to listen to me about anything else, but you have to listen to me when it comes to this. None of this was your fault and I will help you take care of Ben in any way I can.”

For the first time since all this shit happened Dean managed to give a sincere smile. Dean began gently kissing Cas’ neck. Cas lowered himself so he and Dean could be eye to eye and simultaneously kiss each other. Dean could feel himself becoming slightly more at ease when his phone started ringing. “Crap.” reaching into his back pocket he saw it was Ash trying to video chat with him. “Sorry, this could be about Ben.”

Cas smiled “never apologize when it comes to Ben.”

“DEAN!!!” He watched as Ash, Benny, and Jo all squeezed into the frame. “Dean,” Ash blurted, “There is something important we got to tell you! First I gotta ask who’s the old guy with you!”

Dean could feel Cas’ body tense at the words. This made Dean very irritated with them, “This is Cas. And he is not old!”

“Oh, sorry dude meant no offence just didn’t expect Dean to be into mature men.”

Jo pushed Ash aside, “Enough of Ash being an asshole! There is something very important we need to tell you! Lisa wasn’t the one that robbed you!”

Dean and Cas’ eyes nearly bugged out of their skulls.

“What?!” Dean gasped, “Than who was it?!”

 

 

Azazel had Dean bent over the bed, “yeah you like that bitch?” Dean’s was moaning loud and frantic. “Yes!... Oh, god yes!... Fuck me harder!” Azazel picked up the pace. A stream of drool ran down his mouth. “Oh, fuck you feel so good who’s your alpha?!”

“You are!” Dean moaned.

“That’s right. Fuck there’s nothing hotter than pounding an alpha’s asspussy. It's like you are letting the world know you’re the superior alpha and the alpha underneath you is nothing more than an omega bitch!”

“Azazel,”Dean's voice became higher pitched.

“Ha, I'm even making you sound like a bitch.”

“Azazel! Get out of bed!”

With one hard kick, Azazel tumbled out of bed, completely naked. “Oh, fuck what the hell Ruby?! You just woke me up from the best wet dream. I was fucking these 2 playboy bunnies.”

Rolling her eyes Ruby grabbed the nearest pair of jeans off the floor and throw them at Azazel’s head. “Keep telling yourself that. You might actually believe it.”

Swiftly putting on his pants Azazel was quick to protest. “It’s the truth!”

“Sure it is, which is why you were moaning “Dean your ass is so tight I’m gonna make an omega of you and breed you full of my kids.”

Azazel face turned bright red. Ruby loved pushing people’s buttons she was slick fiery brunette and also a straight-up con with hacking skills that could rival Ash himself.

“Anyway, I’m just here to make sure you didn’t leave any loose ends.”

“Relax sweetheart I took care of everything”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“Didn’t do anything so the account couldn’t be traced back?”

“Check.”

“Threw away Lisa’s cell phone?”

Azazels breathing became still.

“You did throw away her cell phone didn’t you?”

Azazel couldn’t make a sound.

“You dumbass! They could trace the call right back to-”

They two heard a knock at the door and then a booming voice. “THIS IS THE POLICE OPEN UP!!!”


	24. Working progress I'll show you what I have so far (Unedited)

Castiel had never been a spiteful man but he greatly enjoyed watching the one of the people who hurt his beloved alpha. After they had idea Azazal at the police station. 

However, as a large police man informed them that they had not apprehend Ruby.

“WHAT?!!!” The alphas blurted in uncinches. 

“I’m sorry but she jumped out a window as soon as she saw us coming.” Said the cop, “But I can tell you that she couldn’t have gotten far and-”

“RUBY’S BEEN ON THE LAM FOR YEARS!!!” Dean burst, “HELL, LISA TOLD ME THE FBIS IS STILL AFTER HERE!!! AND SHE HAS ALL MY MONEY!!! AM I GOING TO DO?!!! HOW, AM I GOING TO FEED MY SON?!!! SHIT I DON’T EVEN HAVE A JOB ANYMORE!!!” 

“Sure, I understand but you need to come down.” Said The Officer.

“HOW, CAN I COME DOWN WHEN I’VE LOST EVERYTHING?!!!”

Castiel took the other alpha’s shaking hands and clasped them in his own. He could feel Dean shaking as he asked the officer if they could have a minute alone which he complied. Castiel asked if he and Dean could have a minute to which the officer complied.

The two sat on a beach that was fairly suckled in the hallway. They Castiel reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a check, “I’m sorry I didn’t give this to you soon. I was just so wrapped up in everything it just slipped my mind.”

“Cas,” Dean lovingly side, “I can’t except th-” Nearly chocked when he saw a check written out for 50,000 dollars to him. “Cas, I can’t believe you’d do this.”

Castiel becomes saddened, “Why, is it not enough?

“No, no, no it’s not that it’s just… You can’t just give me this much money.”

“Why, not?”

“Because, it’s to generous and I could never ask you for something like this.”

Castiel was quick to shut down Dean’s excuses for not taking the money, “Alpha, listen you are a hardworking man with a baby who deserves this. Plus it’s my money and I can do whatever I want with it and what I want to do is help the alpha that I love out.”

“But-“

“No but. Look if you feel this strongly about my lawyers.” Castiel thought back to the fact that his lawyers quit as soon as they found out about Dean. “Or the new lawyers I get will draw up a contract that you pay me back in a some easy payments and when ever it’s convenient for you.”

Castiel’s heart melted watching Dean smile. “You know this is just for Been. As soon as I have the money I’m paying you back?”

Castiel graciously nodded.

And with that Castiel could see the weight be lifted off Dean’s shoulders and the two embraced.


	25. A question for Dean and Cas' Date

So I've decided that Dean and Cas' first official date will involve a Ferrari and panties but I as I'm writing I'm wondering what type of panties Dean should wear. I can decide between.

Type of panties

1\. A g string 

2\. Tanga 

3\. Thong

4\. Backless

 

Style

1\. Lace

2\. Leather

3\. Floral

4\. Plan

5\. Frilly

 

I'm open to any suggestions.


	26. Age Is Just A Number (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long life just seems to keep getting more and more stressful for me.

As Deans agsitiy began to fade he could since Cas’ begin to rise. Cas’ once caring sent became inscure and full of doubt. Pushing Castiel back Dean side, “what’s the problem.”

Cas’s face grew bright red and full of insecurity, “What... nothing… Ok that’s a lie and I apologize for that but now’s not the time to worry about me! You’ve been through so much in such a short period it would be selfish of me to-”

As Cas kept going on and on Dean came to a relasation of why Cas felt this way, “It’s the age thing isn’t?”

“I’m older then your parents!” Cas blurted out, “I’ve never put much thought into our age difference until I realized I’m old enough to be your dad!”

Rolling his eyes Dean clasped Cas’ hand in his, “and I couldn’t care less.” 

“How could you not care? I mean you’ve had sex with a man older then your father.”

“You’ve said that already?”

“That’s because I’m still I shock about.”

Dean guided Cas’ head into his neck to let him breath.

“Cas… I couldn’t care less about your age. Hell, I though you where younger the first time we met.”

“You say that now but what about when a younger alpha comes along and can offer you more then me?”

“Stop it.” Dean gentle told him, “I’m not going to leave you for some younger alpha…” Dean felt his throat begin to close as he felt the mesh confession fight it’s way out, “Your, kind and caring and thoughtful and-”

Dean cut himself off when he released what he was about to say.

Your everything I’ve been looking for in a mate.

He could he even think that they haven’t known each other that long how could he-

Oh shit he forgot they sent bonded!

Ok this was really starting to freak Dean out. How could they have bonded already? All the time he had been with Lisa they had never even come close to bonding and yet-

His train of thought was interrupted by a hot steamy kiss by Cas. “You know that calming each other down works both ways?” Dean moaned as he felt his tongue slide into his mouth. Flash back to the motel and Cas eating him out began to flood back into his mind.

“Dean.”

“Hmmm!” he moaned.

“I’m sorry for starting this but we really can’t be doing this in a police station.”

Senses coming back Dean realized he was cupping Cas’ groin. 

He gasped pulling his hand away and wondered why the officer at the desk hadn’t stopped them. That was until he looked at the Alpha officer and saw what looked like a borderline O face and saw that he a peered to be rubbing something beneath his desk.

Dean flipped the man off as the to walked down the hall to ask a more qualified officer to help them with their case.

 

After hours at the police station and avoid his friends to avoid awkward questions about Cas’ age. The two finally had a minute alone together as they drove back to Dean’s quite little town. Dean managed to rest his head on the other alpha’s shoulder.

“So we good? You know about the age thing?”

“Yeah, we’re good? I'm still not completely comfortable with the age difference. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you my big strong alpha. Are we good about everything else?”

With a smile Dean nodded, “Surprisingly yeah.” Dean kissed his check and barred his head deep into the alphas neck. “So is that job offer still available?”


	27. The Nightmare and An Alpha's Ego

“Welcome to this year’s sexual harassment seminar.” Cas said standing at the center of a large stage, “As you know I am Castiel Novak, but what you might not know is that I am newly mated.” Dean felt his body sink into the seat as the alpha gives a seductive smile and say, “His name is Dean Winchester and I am happy to welcome him to Novak Exports.” Out of know where a light shined down on him from the ceiling

Fuck! 

Why is Cas doing this?

The two had talked about him coming to work for him and the both agreed that Dean would be treated like any other employee. 

Dean hated being given a special treatment for any reason and Cas SAID he wanted to treat all his employees farly regardless of the relationship.

“Now with that being said,” Cas’ voice boomed over the crowd, “Mr. Winchester would you kindly step onto the stage to assist me in this demonstration?”

Huh?

“Mr. Winchester we’re waiting.”

Confused, Dean stands up makes his way through the rows. Whose eyes where fixated on him.

Approaching the stage, it was clear that something was very odd. Dean had only worked as a mechanic prior and all the place he worked were always filled with alphas. So, they never had a need for a sexual harassment seminar. Hell, one guy even brought in full on omega porn mag and no one batted an eye. 

Once he had reached the stage Cas had taken the liberty of hoisting him on the stage. Quite roughly and out of character for him. “Now then! We can begin.”

“Cas, wait I don’t know what you want me to do?”

Cas gives a cocky smile he had never seen from the alpha before, “Relax baby and let daddy take care of it all.”

Ok, something really strange was going on now.

“You see this type of behavior I am excepting is completely unacceptable and while in a non-work related this capable alpha could have the confidence to tell me off.” The shock as to what Cas was saying over whelmed Dean so much that he barely noticed Cas reaching over and cupping Dean’s left ass cheek. The alpha began to massage it as he confined his speech. “But because I am in a position of power he feels pressured to do whatever I tell him.” Dean tries to hold it together as he feels one the other alpha’s large fingers slightly begin to probe him. “He might submit to my will” Cas commandingly grunts pushing his finger deep into Dean. “Let me take advantage of his body.” He picks up the pace. “Feel like he’s mine to command.” Dean feels his body begin to betray him as his cock begins to harden. “Mine to pump full of cum.” Dean was now fully erect.

“Now then.” Cas swiftly pulls his fingers out of Dean causing him to wine at the feeling of sudden emptiness. “On to inappropriate sexual contact.” Before he could think Cas was forcibly pushing him down to his knees and in one fowl swoop he unzips his pants revealing that big throbbing cock that had wrecked Dean’s body the night they had met. “Cas,” Dean mickey giggled, “Everyone’s watching,”

“You want to get on your boss’s good side don’t, you?” Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s head. Forcibly shoving his cock down his throat. Dean couldn’t help but moan as the enormous cock began fucking his throat. Offering no resistance as the cock continued to gag him. Reaching back to finger his ass Cas quickly pulled his hand away, “No baby this cock is the only thing that will be pleasing you from now on.”

In on follow swoop Cas carried him bridal style over to a table in the center of the room that had appeared out of nowhere. He slammed Dean on the tabled and ripped his clothes to shreds. Dean was gasping as the alpha’s cock slid deep inside him it was painful and yet. 

So hot.

Cas’ thrusts were wrapped like a wild animal forcing his prey into submission and god did it feel good. Every thrusts sent bolts of electricity coursing through his body. Soon pre-cum was leaking from his throbbing cock.

“Yes!” Dean cried, “Fuck me! Fuck me alpha!”

 

Dean was woken by a large load of cum squirting on his face. Fling himself up Dean was relieved to find he was at home in his bed and the cum painting his face belonged to him. His relief was short lived as he looked down as the various sex toys and vibrators between his legs. Then the memory of him and Cas skyping and having cybersex for hours. Dean was horrified at the memories of Cas jerking of while Dean was bending over to give Cas a good view of the small plug in his ass.

Damn, it why was Dean wanting to explore bottoming. He had never been submissive when it came to Lisa. If anything now that he’s with an alpha they should be fighting over who was the more dominate partner. Dean, shouldn’t be dreaming about being fucked into submission or wanting to prepare himself for taking cases cock. The two should be rolling around on the ground fight for the top, like real alphas. Well, enough was enough. It was time for him start acting like a real alpha again. 

Him and Cas we’re going to have breakfast together to discuses Dean role in the company and then Dean would lay down the law of how it would be in the bedroom like a real alpha would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dean I'm sure that will solve everything. I'm rolling my eyes.
> 
> Why do you all think Dean as such a problem with liking exploring his new body? Please leave a comment.


	28. Sex, Love, and Dean's Sexy New Friend? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys I've been having trouble saving anything to my pc. So this chapters going to be in sections . Sorry.

Laid on his bed, stroking his cock as he watched two lesbian omegas go at it on his computer.

Yay!

That’s right the old Dean was back!

Not just the Dean from before Cas.

But the Dean before Lisa. 

The Dean who was an alpha’s alpha. Who could out drink and out fight any alpha who came his way. And above all else. That Dean loved fucking. Hell, there was a time when he had a different omega in his bed every night. But that wasn’t the point. Back then he had never once thought about being fucked. Alpha’s never thought about being fucked. 

They thought about omegas. Preferable omegas like this. Two lesbian omegas going down on each other. Looking horny as hell. 

Hm? 

Why did alphas like omega on omega porn?

He knew it was hot, but he didn’t understand why. In reality, relationships between two omegas were just as unheard of as two alphas. He knew porn was just another pay check for the actors involved in it. But, he wondered if there was any attraction at all.

Like the way he was attracted to Cas.

He didn’t know why he found him attracted. There was just something about him. Even as he closed his eyes on the edge of his orgasm he couldn’t help but forget about porn and imagine a naked Cas crawling on top of him spreading his legs open and-

FUCK!!!

Dean, shouted as he came all over himself.

“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!”

This was the exact thing he was trying to forget. No more that was it. Dean was taking control of this relationship. He was going to fuck Cas. They of them where gong to start acting the way alphas should around each. Constantly trying to dominate each other. 

Yes. 

That was the way their relationship was going to be from now on.

Dean took extra time to make sure he didn’t put on anything overly feminine on. When he realized that taking too long with outfits is an omega thing to do.

Damn it!

So, he decided to slap on a pair of jeans, a wife beater, and leather jacket. Followed by an entire bottle of alpha musk.

Oh, yay Dean was ready to meet Cas.

Dean heard Jo yell and knock that she was ready to watch Been. Dean was in tough alpha mode when entered the living room where been was sleeping in his crib. So overly conscious that ever move made was alpha like he tried to pick Been up in away he thought an alpha would pick up his son but as he got close he was met with an ear-piercing cry. 

His tough deminer was replaced with gentle cooing. “It’s ok little man Daddy’s here.”

Holding the wailing baby he made his way to the door. As he opened the door Jo stud in what looked like she was fixing to great him but soon her deminer changed to disgust as she covered her noise. “Dear, god what’s that smell?!”

“Alpha musk.” Dean said trying to calm Been, “Looking, I’m probably going to have to call Cas and cancel Ben’s really fusey.

Jo grabbed the child from Dean and instantly the screams stopped. “Oh no I’m not leaving this poor baby alone with that stink all around him! Why the hell did you put on alpha musk!”

Puffing out his chest Dean became cocky, “I thought I’d bring out the old alpha, Dean.”

“The asshole from high school who just cared about getting laid.”

His braved defiladed, “You think I was an asshole?”

“Yes… Uh, that smell I need to get away!”

Jo took off with Ben at a hundred miles an hour to her car.

“Wait don’t you need anything?! I have a car seat from when baby sat my cousin and I’ll buy anything else I need no way I’m going anyway in that house with that smell!”


	29. Sex, Love, and Dean's Sexy New Friend? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still having tec problems but I nearly finished the chapter.

Dean sat in a small booth at the back of the restaurant. Chest, puffing out he felt very confident in his approach. Although, he did regret the amount of alpha musk he put on. It was clear that everyone in the restaurant was avoiding him like the plague. Which was confirmed by him looking around and seeing everyone remotely close to him holding their noses and backing away, except for…

The sexiest omega Dean had ever seen sitting across the room! 

She had long flowing dark hair, full lips, long legs, and breast so big they were practically falling out of her skin-tight, black dress. And she was staring him down.

Dean looked away not wanting her to see his smile. He wasn’t going to do anything, but it was nice to know he could still attract omegas, especially ones so sexy. After a few minutes of pretending to stare at the menu. He glanced up and found the omega standing right in front of the him. “Hello there.” Dean felt his breathing hitch. “Couldn’t help but notice you siting here all alone. Want company?”

Dean will admit, this defiantly helped his ego, but he couldn’t even think of cheating on Cas. “I’m sorry, I’m waiting for my mate?”

The woman seductively chuckled, “To bad… Unless… I slip you my number. She never finds out? I’m very discrete.” 

Really? Does anyone believe that there are faithful people anymore?

“Actual she is a, he. An alpha in fact. I’m very loyal to him and I couldn’t betray him like that.”

The Omega’s seductive smile turned to one of pride, “Good answer.”

What?

Dean’s confusion was interrupted when a sudden gasp filled the air, “MEG?!!!”

The two turned to see Cas visible shocked. 

Wait… This was Meg? 

Cas’ rut buddy?! 

The one he stopped sleeping with for Dean. Whatever ego was there was replaced with complete insecurity and disbelief. 

What alpha would stop sleeping with a woman who looked like a Playboy center fold for Dean? A bulky male alpha with a slightly pudgy mid-section. 

“Me-Meg.” Cas stuttered.

The omega’s smile turned seductive once again. “Castiel, oh how I’ve misted you.” The omega nearly jumped into his arms as she wrapped herself around DEAN’S mate.

Cas was quick to push her off, “What are you doing here? I told you we couldn’t communicate until I found out how my alpha felt about our friendship.” 

“And I told you I wasn’t about to let my dearest friend let an alpha I’ve never met call the shots on the friends you have. So I thought I’d test him on a few things. Good news he past the first one”

Jealous boiled in the pit of Dean’s stomach. Shooting up Dean began holding Cas’ hand letting the omega knew this was his alp- his boy- The person he was in a relationship with. 

“I don’t have a problem with who Cas’ friends with and my faithfulness to Cas is unwavering. How’d you even find us.”

“Cas, has me on group text when he sent you the address. So, I thought I’d meet that alpha who takes up so much of his time.”

Meg gave a skeptically gaze at the alpha and Dean responded by pressing himself closer to Cas. The three then sat down simultaneously. With the hostility between Meg and Dean growing Cas was utterly oblivious to the situation. From what Dean said, Cas thought everything was going to be wonderful and he was about to have a lovely breakfast with the love of his life and his best friend. “This is going to be so wonderful. Oh, I guess I should introduce you. Dean this Meg Masters, she’s my closest friend whom I use to have a purely physically relationship with.” Dean’s entire body went tense at those words. 

“Oh, um Dean your squeezing my arm a little to hard.” Cas chipperly says.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“You always so rough with him out in public?” Meg asks.

Still oblivious to the situation Cas gave a playful laugh, “Oh, you! She quite the jokester.”

Once his laughter died down Cas proudly introduced his mate, “Meg, this is Dean, the most handsome, charming, kind, strong, brave, and perfect alpha in the world.”

Dean will admit he did get butterflies when he heard Cas talking about him that way.

“I’m glad you found some who makes you happy Cassey.” Meg gave an honest reply seeing her friend happy.

Dean wasn’t completely at ease with Meg but he could see that she genuinely cared for Cas. But the extent to how much she cared for him was what made Dean a little uneasy. “So, how long have you two known each other.”

“Since we were infants.” Meg replied, “My father and Castiel’s mother were business partners so we spent our whole lives together.”

“Really?! Wow, that’s along time… And uh… When was it that the you two… Uh…”

“Started fucking?...” Meg bluntly asked.

Deans silence was all the reply she needed.

“Since we were fourteen…” She said.

Deans mouth nearly dropped to the floor. “Fourteen?!”

“Yes,” Castiel said, “We actual lost are virginities to each other.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean was sixteen when he lost his V card which was still pretty young but, fourteen?”

“And it was during my first heat on top of it.” Meg said, “Our parent’s were extremely irresponsible and never kept an eye on us so we wound up heat/rut buddies.” 

“Wait? So you’ve spent every heat and rut together?” Dean said dumfounded.

“Yes,” Cas answered, “We’ve been with each other so long they synced up.” 

Ok, why the hell weren’t these two mated? They’ve spent their whole lives together and have been so close with each other their heat and rut are on the same days. Which is only ever heard of with mates. Plus, these two are sexy together. They looked like they should be on the cover of a magazine. 

Crossing her legs in away that made it look like she was out of Basic Instinct Meg changed the subject, “So Dean mind if I ask you a few questions?”

Dean soon snapped out of his curiosity, “Oh, yes of course.”

“Are you comfortable in your masculinity?

“What, kind of question is that?”

“One that’s geared toward an alpha who is so desperate to display his dominance in his relationship he doused himself in alpha musk in a desperate attempt to make himself show his partner that’ he is the better in the relationship. You’ve been experimenting with bottoming with Cas and you liked it. So much in fact that you haven’t thought about topping for a long time and that scares the hell out of you. You feel like your loosing your alpha pride and you want to take it back by trying to assert yourself over your partner. While not realizing it is about the stupidest thing you could do.”

Dean face turned as red as a tomato. He didn’t know what to say but Cas did as he wrapped his arm around his mate. “Meg, that was extremely rude!” 

“I wasn’t finished. Dean just because you enjoy something doesn’t make you less of an alpha. Hell, if anything it makes you more of one just by the fact you could handle Cassey’s huge cock.”

“Meg!” Cas said in shock.

“Cassey, it’s a complement most alphas would kill for one as big as yours.”

Cas protective nature turned to insecurity, “I’m not that big…”

“Compared to what?!” said Dean, “A horse?! Cas, you seriously got to be the first alpha in history whose upset that he has a huge…” Dean had to stop himself once he realized where he was.

“Why would I be happy about that.” Cas protested, “The size made it unpleasant for you.”

Meg interrupted, “The size isn’t the problem. Cas it’s how you use it. Tell me, how was your approach when you first had sex with, Dean?”

“What do you mean,” Cas asked, “It’s the same way I have sex with anyone?”

Meg’s eye nearly bulged out her head, “The same way you have sex with me?!”

“Yes,”

Meg reached across the table and began patting Dean’s hand. “You poor thing you must hardly be able to walk.”

“Huh?” Cas was completely lost.

“Cassey, the way I like having sex isn’t the norm.”

“What?!”

“I like rough sex. VERY rough sex, the type of sex you need to sit down and have a long conversation with your partner before you have it! Are you telling me the first time you two had sex you just shoved it in like you did me?! Cas you could really hurt him!”

“What?!” Cas gasp, “Why didn’t you every tell me?!”

“I thought you knew?”

Cas look to Dean with sad eyes, “Did I really hurt you bad did?! I thought it was just uncomfortable because it was your first time?!”

Dean started stuttering, “Th… the thing… the thing is?...

Tears began rolling down Cas’ face, “I’M A MONSTER!!!”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this chapter tomorrow I'll be honest this chapter has erased 3 times and I've got a little frustrated rewriting it.

Castiel berried his face into Dean’s neck while frantically walhing. “I’M SO SORRY DEAN!!! I DON’T DESERVE YOU!!!”

Both Dean and Meg’s eyes were bugging out of their heads as they tried to comfort an unconsolably Castiel. “Cas, it’s ok.” Dean said patting his head, “I’m ok.”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!!!” Cas pulled away crying as he slammed his head down on the table, “I BELONG IN PRISON!!!”

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this,” Reaching across the table Meg lift his head, “Cas, you nee to stop this!”

“But-”

“Cassey, your remorseful right?”

“Yes,, but I-

“You’re never going to do this, again right?”

“Right, but what I did was horri-”

“I’m not denying what you did was wrong but feeling bad isn’t going to change what happen. All you can do is learn from it and grow.”

“But, I don’t deserve to just move on after what I did! I hate myself for it! I don’t-” Castiel felt head being pulled into Dean neck while he cooing, “It’s ok.” Cstiel’s breathing was wagged but Dean could feel him calming down, “How could you be so nice to me after what I did?” Dean pulled him closer. “No, no, no, baby I’m ok. I promise everything is ok. You’ve been nothing but good to me ever since we mated. You have nothing to feel bad about.”

“But I do, Dean I hurt you.”

“You’ve been so gentle with me since then.”

“This is amazing!” Meg said in awe, “Your scent bonded!”

Just now realizing what he had down fell backward nearly nocking the waitress over in the prosses. 

And just like that Meg pride for Dean turned to disappointment, “Dean it’s ok to scent each other in public. It’s show that you have a loving relationship.”

“I know that,” Dean protested, “I just don’t like showing affection in public.” Ok that was kind of a lie, did liked showing affection anywhere. The only thing is he didn’t want people seeing. Dean wasn’t sure why but when he was with Cas. He would forget were he was and just want to be close.


	31. Where The Hell Is The Waiter (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a long day I will edit tomorrow.

Castiel berried his face into Dean’s neck while frantically walhing. “I’M SO SORRY DEAN!!! I DON’T DESERVE YOU!!!”

Both Dean and Meg’s eyes were bugging out of their heads as they tried to comfort an unconsolably Castiel. “Cas, it’s ok.” Dean said patting his head, “I’m ok.”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!!!” Cas pulled away crying as he slammed his head down on the table, “I BELONG IN PRISON!!!”

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this,” Reaching across the table Meg lift his head, “Cas, you nee to stop this!”

“But-”

“Cassey, your remorseful right?”

“Yes,, but I-

“You’re never going to do this, again right?”

“Right, but what I did was horri-”

“I’m not denying what you did was wrong but feeling bad isn’t going to change what happen. All you can do is learn from it and grow.”

“But, I don’t deserve to just move on after what I did! I hate myself for it! I don’t-” Castiel felt head being pulled into Dean neck while he cooing, “It’s ok.” Cstiel’s breathing was wagged but Dean could feel him calming down, “How could you be so nice to me after what I did?” Dean pulled him closer. “No, no, no, baby I’m ok. I promise everything is ok. You’ve been nothing but good to me ever since we mated. You have nothing to feel bad about.”

“But I do, Dean I hurt you.”

“You’ve been so gentle with me since then.”

“This is amazing!” Meg said in awe, “Your scent bonded!”

Just now realizing what he had down fell backward nearly nocking the waitress over in the prosses.

And just like that Meg pride for Dean turned to disappointment, “Dean it’s ok to scent each other in public. It’s show that you have a loving relationship.”

“I know that,” Dean protested, “I just don’t like showing affection in public.” Ok that was kind of a lie, did liked showing affection anywhere. The only thing is he didn’t want people seeing. Dean wasn’t sure why but when he near Cas he would forget where he was and just want to be close. 

Meg gave him sympathetic smile, “Dean there no need to be insecure about it and there is also no need to be jealous. Cassey and I agreed long ag that if either of us met some we would break off our arrangement.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Dean said praying that his voice sound convincing.

“You’re not convincing me.”

“Holly shit!” Dean thought, “Can she read my mind?!”

“No, I can’t read minds I can just read people.”

Freaked out Dean protested, “what makes you think you’re such an expert on people and relationships?”

“Dean, Meg knows what she’s talking about,” Cas instead, “she is one of the top relationship consolers in the country as well as a highly qualified sex therapist.”

“Sex therapist?!” Dean burst. 

“Yes,” said Meg, “I encourage couples to express their sexualities freely to have a deep and more intense sex life. I also wrote book on Kamasutra. Perhaps you’ve heard of it. The Art of Sexual Pleasure and Unlocking You’re Greatest Orgasm.”

Fuck! 

Meg wrote that?!

Dean knew the book well. Lisa boat when they were going through a dry spell and let just say it lived up to the hype. There sex life was at it’s peak when she bot that book.

So, on top of being a rich bombshell Meg was also sex expert.

Why the hell didn’t Dean mate this woman?!

“Now about your relationship,” said Meg, “You to need to have a deep conversation about sex and I mean deep. Normally I’d save this for couples who haven’t been together a little long but your mated we can skip right to the fun parts. I want this conversation to be about everything, what you like about have sex with each other, what you hate, kinks and what your willing to compromise with, what your wanting to do in bed, what you will never do in bed, experimenting. Nothing can be off limits to ask in this conversation. But above all else you need to let each other know how you feel.”

Cas raised his hand like he was a child in school.

“Yes, Castiel” Meg chuckled,

“How do I have sex with Dean without hurting him,” Dean gingerly asked.

“This might not being the sexist answer but with how little you know about limits Cassey. You need to talk to Dean the entire time your having sex until you figure it out. You also need a lot of for play along with a lot of lube. When you finally penetrate Dean you need to move very slowly and make sure you know how he is feeling the deeper you enter him.”

Dean didn’t hear a single word either of them said. All he could think about is how embraced he was and that he could never come to this restraint again and wonder where the hell the waiter is.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I love reading them.


End file.
